Frozen 3: Return To The Southern Isles
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: Sequel to Frozen 2: Anna's Adventure. Prince Alexander of the Southern Isles is going to be crowned king, and Elsa and Anna are invited to the Southern Isles. The sisters soon realize that Anna is wanted dead by Hans and Reuben for revenge and attempt to assissnate her several times. Now, it's up to Elsa, Derrick and the rest of the brothers to keep Anna safe.
1. Memories and Plans

_**Hi fellow readers! I know it's been a while since a multi-chapter story, but I've been really really busy lately. I've had a lot of stuff with school and volleyball and stuff. And also, I've been getting ready for the new episode of Once Upon A Time, "White Out," which will be playing tonight! Who else is super excited besides me? Because I am SUPER SUPER EXCITED!**_

_**Anyway, let's get on with the story. This is just a sequel to Frozen : Anna's Adventure, so I sure hope you read that story before you start on this one. Hope you will enjoy it!**_

The beauty of Arendelle was at its highest point. It had been a year and a half since the "Great Thaw." The kingdom was in its best shape as well. It was peaceful and beautiful. The mornings were especially beautiful.

Queen Elsa, or better known as just Elsa, had just finished all her queen duties for the day. As she was going through papers, she happened to come across something interesting. It was a letter from the Southern Isles.

Elsa could feel ice form below her feet when she saw the address. She was afraid that anything from the Southern Isles was bad news. She knew the best thing to do was to see what it was with her sister.

"Anna! Come quickly!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa could hear Anna's footsteps running to her room. Anna soon entered the room.

"What is it, Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned.

"We have received a letter from the Southern Isles."

"What?"

"Yes. I wanted both of us to see what they want."

"Okay."

Elsa opened the letter, and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna,_

_Due to the death of King Edward and Queen Victoria, the time has come for the corination of the eldest Prince of the Southern Isles, Prince Alexander. We invite you to join the Southern Isles receive a new king. The corination will be in three days. We hope you will be able to join us._

_Sincerly,_

_Prince Jack_

"Alexander will be crowned king in three days?" Anna asked shocked.

"Appearantly."

"Wow."

"I take it you remember him. And the rest of his brothers."

Anna could remember everything clearly. She could remember when she accidently got onto the ship to go to the Southern Isles. She thought of how it was when she first came off the ship. She was greeted by Prince Derrick, the eleventh son of the Southern Isles' king and queen. She could still remember the horse ride, watching the northen lights, the murders, the ball, and coming back home. She then remembered what happened when she got home. She was almost killed several times. She looked on the arm where she was cut, and where it was infected when she was saving a girl from a fire. There was a permanent scar there.

"Anna? Are you all right?" Elsa asked concened when Anna didn't answer her.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine." Anna said, coming back to reality. "I was just remembering everything." she said as she sat on Elsa's bed.

"I remember it too." Elsa said as she sat next to Anna. "The fire, the infection in your arm."

"The ladies calling me a spare. Kristoff breaking up with me." Anna added.

"Almost losing you several times." Elsa said as she wrapped her arm around Anna and brought her closer.

"But I still remember when you were always there to comfort me when I needed you." Anna said smiling.

Elsa let out a small chuckle and kissed Anna's forehead.

"So, are we going to go?"

"I don't know, Anna."

"I think we should. They did invite us after all. I mean, what's the worst that can happen to us?"

"Uh, have you forgotten who tried to kill us?" Elsa asked, referring to Hans.

"Well, yeah, but he's in the dungeon forever, along with Reuben. We'll be perfectly safe. Kai and Gerda can do your queen duties and you and I can go."

"But Anna..."

"Elsa, you can remember what happened when I was on my own."

"Yeah. You fell in love with Derrick."

"Well, besides that. I was almost killed. And I don't want to go through that again. And you wanna know something else, Elsa?"

"What?"

"When I was in the Southern Isles, I was really scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was scared that you weren't there with me. I was afraid of that could've happened to me. Even though I acted like I wasn't scared at all, I was scared to death. I feel safe when I'm by your side."

"Anna, I don't like when you're not beside me. Because I'm afraid of anything happening to you. But I'm afraid that if we do go to the Southern Isles, it will just be putting you in danger."

"But you can protect me. We can protect each other if anything was to go wrong. Please, Elsa, I want to go, but I don't want to be alone again. You promised me that we would always stay together, no matter what. No matter the danger or risk."

Elsa had to think for a little bit. She knew Anna was right. "And I will do anything to keep that promise. We'll go."

"Really? We will?"

"Yes, but you stay with me at all times. I don't want to take a chance of you getting hurt."

"I will, Elsa. I don't plan on leaving you side even for a second."

"That's what I want to hear." Elsa replied as she wrapped her other arm around her little sister.

"I love you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at Anna. "And I love you Anna. So much."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa tightly. Elsa started to stroke Anna's hair slowly. "I never want to leave you, Elsa."

"You don't have to, Elsa. I don't want you to ever let go."

"And I don't you to ever let me go."

"I never plan on letting you go, Anna. I will be here for you always."

"Now and forever more."

"Always." Elsa said as she held Anna tighter.

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and let out a content sigh. The sisters stayed in their embrace for a moment, then released each other.

"We leave this afternoon."


	2. Leaving Arendelle

Anna and Elsa quickly got ready for their trip to the Southern Isles. They explained to Kai and Gerda what was going on, and hey agreed to take over Elsa's duties while they were there. Kai told the sisters that a ship was going to be going to the Southern Isles anyway, and they could just get on that ship.

Anna knew that she had to tell Kristoff where she was going. She remembered that Kristoff was going to be home from an ice harvest that day anyway. Soon enough, Anna could see Kristoff at the gates. She ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Hey Anna." kristoff said, pulling away from their kiss.

"I missed you." Anna said.

"I missed you too. A week is such a long time when all I can think about is you."

"Aww Kristoff. Well, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is that, Anna?"

"Well, You remember what happened a few months ago when i was sent to the Southern Isles accidently?"

"And you brought back hans and Derrick."

"Yeah."

"Anna, what's going on?"

"Well, Derrick's oldest brother, Alexander is being crowned king, and the kingdom has invited Elsa and I to the corination."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"T-that's great. W-when do you leave?"

"This afternoon."

"Oh."

"Oh, Kristoff, I am so so sorry. I wanted us to spend some time together, but..."

"No, it's okay, Anna. This is what you guys need to do."

The couple grew silent for a moment, then Anna spoke again. "Are you worried of what will happen between me and Derrick?"

Kristoff could only nod his head in response.

"Kristoff, you don't have to worry about that, okay? you are my true love. I know that for sure. I thought that Derrick and I were in love, but I was wrong. What we have betwen us is real. I know it."

"Well, I'm glad that you're sure of that. Because I love you so much, and I don't anything to take you away from me."

"Nothing will, Kristoff. I promise you."

"Okay, I believe you."

"I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too, Anna." Kristoff said as he started to kiss Anna passionately.

Anna hoped that she would be able to kiss her promise though. She remembered the feelings she had for Derrick before, but she felt that the feelings she had for Kristoff were stronger than ever. She just had to remember that Kristoff was his true love forever.

Anna pulled away and held onto Kristoff's hands. "I'll see you when i get back. We'll be back in about two weeks, at the least."

"Okay." Kristoff sighed as he walked out to unhook Sven.

Anna watched Kristoff walk off and sighed. She soon realixed that she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Anna?" Elsa said from behind Anna.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had to tell Kristoff what is going on."

"You guys worried about old feelings coming back between you and Derrick?" Els asked as she came to Anna's side.

"Yeah. Mostly Kristoff though. But all I have to do is remember that we are meant for each other, and nothing will come between us."

"Well, just remember, if you need help, just remember I'm here for you."

"Thanks Elsa."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Anna said as they walked out of the castle and to the docks.

* * *

><p>They stared at the ship for a moment, remembering their parents. They held each other's hands tightly.<p>

"Don't worry, Annaa. We'll be okay." Elsa said, trying to comfort herself and her little sister.

"Well, if I have you with me, I know I'll be okay." Anna replied.

The sisters let out a sigh, and walked up on the ship. As soon as they were on the ship, they were greeted by the captain of the ship. He told them that there was going to be good weather for the whole trip. The sisters felt relieved at what they heard.

Soon, Anna and Elsa felt the ship starting to move from the docks. They walked up in front of the ship and looked to see what they could see in front of them. Elsa gripped the ship tightly as they looked foward. Elsa was comforted by Anna's hand on top of hers. She looked to Anna and smiled.

"We're going to be okay, Elsa."

"As long as I have you, I know I'll be okay."

"But Elsa, I just want you to know, if there is a storm, and we don't make it back home, I want you to know that I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you."

"Anna, we won't have to worry about that. We just have to hope and pray that we won't be joining our parents anytime soon."

"Yeah."

The sisters were silent for a short moment.

"Elsa? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think that mother and father would be proud of me?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be. You have become a beautiful, brave, young lady, and the best princess a kingdom could ask for. And you are the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I think they would be proud of you, because I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always been proud of you, Anna."

"Well, that's good to hear because I've always been proud of you too. And I know for sure that mother and father would be too."

"Thanks Anna."

The sisters then linked arms and watched as the kingdom was soon becoming a small, distant kingdom. The sisters couldn't wait for the adventures that awaited them in the Southern Isles.

But the sisters didn't know about the dangers that awaited them in the Southern Isles.


	3. Nightmare

The ship had been sailing for hours. The sun had already set. Anna and Elsa knew the time was coming to find somewhere to sleep. Elsa asked the captain where they could sleep, and the captain said that there was two beds below beck that they could sleep in.

Anna and Elsa soon went below deck to find that there were two beds for them. After they hugged each other and said good night, they both fell asleep, but it wasn't very peaceful for Anna. As soon as Anna's head hit the pillow, a dream started.

* * *

><p><em>Anna was sleeping, when she heard yelling from above. She then heard rain falling, and thunder rolling loudly. She could feel the ship rocking back and forth with the waves. She saw the lightning and soon jumped out of her bed to go to the top.<em>

_She could see everyone running around on the ship, and heard the captain giving commands to the men. Waves were starting to crash over the ship, causing some to fall. Anna was almost blinded from rain blowing right in her face._

_Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She looked to see it was Elsa, calling her from the far side of the ship. Anna started to run to her, but was stopped when a wave crashed in front of her. When Anna looked again, she saw that Elsa wasn't there._

_Anna screamed when she knew what had happened. Elsa went over with the wave. She was gone. She was dead. Anna was wanting to cry, but she saw the waves were getting larger and stronger. She soon looked over to her side to see another big wave coming straight at her. Soon, it had reached her. She was washed with the wave, and carried deep into the sea._

* * *

><p>Anna woke up screaming. She breathed heavily as if she was wanting to gasp for air. She soon realized that she wasn't dead, and the ship was just fine. Anna was soon joined by Elsa, who immediately wrapped her arms around Anna.<p>

"It's okay, Anna. It was just a dream."

"It was real, Elsa. It was real." Anna started to sob.

Elsa started to stroke Anna's hair slowly, and held her tighter. "What was it?" she asked concerned.

"There was a storm. I tried to get to you, but you were washed away with a wave. Then I was washed away after that. I couldn't reach you in time, Elsa, and I had lost you."

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said with sympathy as she held Anna more protectively. "It's okay. I'm here. There's no storm, and we're safe."

"Ohh. It felt so real." Anna said, trying to stop crying, but failing.

"Shh. It's all right."

Anna placed her head on Elsa's shoulder and continued to sob.

"Your Highness? It everything all right? We heard someone scream." the captain asked from above.

"Everything's fine, captain. Anna just had a nightmare. She's okay though."

"Very good, my Queen." the captain replied as he left the sisters alone.

Elsa started to remember when she had comforted Anna when she had nightmares about Hans. She would always sing a certain song to her.

_**Rest you head, and close you eyes.**_

_**Remember that I am near.**_

_**And I will always love you.**_

_**And be there to dry your tears.**_

Anna could also remember Elsa singing this song to her when she needed to be comforted after a nightmare.

_**In the dark of night, when you're all alone.**_

_**Afraid of the shadows and far from home.**_

_**Just remember that I am close.**_

_**The one who loves you most.**_

"That's the song you sang to me when I had my nightmars about Hans a few months ago."

"I'm glad to see that you remember."

"Yeah. I always love to hear you sing. It always comforts me when I need it the most."

"I'm glad, Anna."

"But..."

"What Anna?"

"But you're always there for me. Always."

"That's what I'm suppose to do, Anna."

"But don't you ever, i don't know, wish that I could handle things like this on my own?"

"No, Anna. I never wish for anything like that. All the years I shut you out, I was never able to be there for you when you needed me most. Now that I can be here for you, I always have to be. I don't ever mind helping you, Anna. I love doing it because I love you so much, and I want you to always know that."

Anna was so touched at what Elsa was saying to her. It was one of the sweetest things that anyone had ever said to her. "Ohh, Elsa. I love you so much." she said as she hugged Elsa tightly.

Elsa kissed Anna's head. She noticed how tight Anna held her, but she didn't mind. She held Anna just as tight. "I love you, too, Anna. More then you will ever know."

Elsa never wanted to release her little sister. She wanted her to stay in her arms forever and ever. She was also afraid of what could happen to Anna while they were in the Southern Isles. She told herself she would not leave Anna's side even for a second, no matter what. She was going to do whatever it took to keep her baby sister safe.

The sisters soon released each other. They smiled at each other before Elsa got up to go back over to her bed.

"Elsa, wait."

"Yes Anna?"

"This bed is big enough to fit two people? Would you mind if..."

"Of course I don't mind Anna." Elsa said as she laid down next to Anna. Anna moved closer to Elsa. Elsa placed a small kiss on Anna's cheek and sang the last line of her song.

_**So just know that I am close.**_

_**The one who loves you most.**_

Elsa watched as Anna started to drift to sleep. Soon, Elsa was able to do the same thing.

**The song I used was "Benjamin's Lullaby" from the Sight & Sound Theater Production, "Joesph." I know I have used this song several times in my other story, but I just really like it.**


	4. The Southern Isles

It had been a whole day since the ship left the docks of Arendelle. The sky was clear, and the sea was calm. The captain had informed the sisters that they were getting close to the Southern Isles. Anna and Elsa felt releieved to hear the news.

"I can't wait to get off this ship." Anna said.

"Me too. Now remember, Anna, when we get to the Southern Isles, we will not leave each other's side even for a minute."

"Unless it is absoutely necessary." Anna added.

"Fine, but only then. Other than that, you stay next to me."

"Okay, but you can trust Hans' brothers. They're good men, and very respectful to others. They all treated me very well when I was here a few months ago."

"I'm sure they are, Anna, but I just don't want to take a chance of anything happening to you."

"I understand, Elsa."

"Good."

"I can see the docks!" a worker shouted.

"Great." the captain replied. "Your Hignesses, I advise both of you to stay together. This can be a dangerous place."

The sisters smiled at each other at the fact that they were just talking about that. They linked arms and got ready to step off the ship.

* * *

><p>After another hour, the ship had finally reached the docks. Anna looked around to see that there were a lot of other ships. She knew now that she had to stay next to Elsa so they wouldn't lose each other.<p>

The sisters were the first to walk off the ship. Anna remembered when she was greeted by Derrick when she first came here. But when she looked, she looked to see she was greeted by someone else.

"Anna! It's you! You came!" Joseph said as he came up to the sisters.

"Joseph! It's been too long."

"I can see you still remember me." Joseph laughed.

"Oh yeah. Oh, Joseph, this is my wonderful sister, Elsa."

"So you're Elsa. It's nice to finally meet you. Anna told us so much about you." Joseph said before kissing Elsa's hand. "I am Prince Joseph."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joseph."

"So, Joseph, what happened to Derrick and Hans when they came back?"

"Derrick? Well, he served his time for what he did, and now he is just being a prince now. As for Hans, he's in the dungeon along with Reuben, for life, where they belong."

"In chains?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh yes." Joseph chuckled.

"Um, Elsa, I have to tell Anna something in private. Could you um, give a moment?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, Sure. Anna, I'll be at the castle."

"Oh, my brother will show you to the castle. Matthew!" Joseph called.

Elsa looked to see another tall handsome man walking toward them.

"Could you show Queen Elsa to the castle?"

"Queen? Well, it would be my pleasure. Shall we?" Matthew asked as he offered Elsa his arm.

"We shall." Elsa said as she accepted his arm and started to walk to the castle.

Joseph waited until Matthew and Elsa were close to the castle to start his converstion with Anna. "Anna, I want you to talk to you about Derrick."

"I was afraid of this. How is he?"

"He's never been the same since he left Arendelle."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although he won't admit it, he's had a hard time letting you go."

"Well, this is a problem."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Kristoff and I made up, and well, you could probably say that we're both pretty serious in our relationship."

"Well, this could be a problem indeed. I think he was really hoping you would come back, and you guys could, well, pick up where you left off all those months ago."

"Well, I can talk to him. Maybe I can convince him that things are going to be different between us from now on."

"I hope so. I would've thought that he would have been able to move on after all these months."

"I hope I can too."

"I'm glad you're here Anna. I was hoping you would come. It's really good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, too, Joesph."

"Well, should we go back to the castle?" Joseph asked, pointing to the castle and offered his arm.

Anna accepted his arm and they started to walk to the castle.

"So, what do you think of Elsa?" Anna asked.

"She is very very beautiful."

"Well, there is something that you should except from her while we're here."

"What is that?"

"Ever since the whole thing with Hans and Derrick, Elsa has been very, well, um..."

"Overprotective?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want me to leave her side at any time unless it's absoutely necessary. But I told her that she can trust you guys, she she is. She's trusting that you guys won't let anything happen to us."

"Anna, you can most definitely trust us. But we won't have to worry. Hans and Reuben are in prison, so they won't be able to hurt you guys at all. I assure you."

"I just hope Elsa will be able to understand that."

"You really mean a lot to her, don't you?"

"Yeah. Everything. That's why she always wants me safe."

"I can understand that. I feel the same way with my younger brothers."

"I guess it just come natural when you're older."

"Yeah." Joseph said with a chuckle.

Joseph and Anna soon realized that they were already at the castle. They could see Matthew and Elsa talking.

"Well, I think Elsa will soon realize that we are trustworthy of keeping you safe."

"Let's just hope so."

"Anna?"

Anna heard her name, and looked to who it was. She was shocked when she realized who it was.

"Derrick."


	5. Break-Ups and Love

Anna wasn't sure what to think when she saw Derrick. She could remember everything that they did together. But most of all, she was afraid of old feelings coming back.

"Well, what a surpise. Anna and Derrick with each other. I'll let you two talk." Joseph said as he walked into the castle, leaving Anna and Derrick alone.

Anna and Derrick were silent for a moment. None of them knew exactly what to say.

"Hi." Anna started.

"Hi." Derrick replied. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been."

"So..."

"So..." Anna wanted to think of the right words to say to Derrick without hurting him.

"Anna, I..."

"Look Derrick, I don't want to hurt you, but I need you to know that Kristoff and I are back together again, and we're really serious."

"Really? That's great."

"That's all you're gonna say?" Anna asked curiously.

"There's not much more to say."

"Derrick, Joseph told me how you've been since you left Arendelle. You haven't been the same."

"I guess that's because you were really special to me, and I barely have anyone in my life who cared about me the way you did."

"You meant a lot to me, Derrick, but, what we had is in the past. And I'm afraid that we have to let it go and move on."

"Well, I can see you most certainly have."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anna asked, confused and trying to hold back her anger.

"Well, you and Kristoff are back together, and you say you guys are serious, so I can see you have moved on to better things."

"Derrick, that's not what I meant."

"Wasn't it? Because I think that's exactly what you meant."

"Derrick, look, I want to say this in the nicest way. And please try to understand."

"Go on." Derrick said, fully listening.

"Okay. When Kristoff broke up with me, it broke my heart. Elsa was there for me, but she wasn't able to mend it all the way. And maybe, I wanted someone else to take Kristoff's place in my life. That's when I found you. You were so perfect. You were so kind, strong, handsome, and respectful. I thought that maybe I'd feel better with that type of person in my life. And maybe, I went a little farther than what I wanted. And soon, our relationship became something special. It turned into love. But soon, it turned into a problem."

"I understand. Keep going."

"Derrick, I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't see any future for us. You should meet another girl, fall in love with her."

Derrick let out a sigh, and tried to speak what he wanted to say. "I understand what you're saying, Anna. I understand completely. I feel the same way you do. I don't see a future."

"I know it's hard. I don't want to do this to you, but I feel it's for the best."

"I agree. So, can we be friends?"

"Of course."

Anna then hugged Derrick tightly. She hid her tears so no one would see them. Derrick tried to do the same thing. They soon released each other. "So, did we just break up?" Derrick asked.

"I guess so." Anna replied sadly.

"But you should know something. You're the best girl to ever come into my life. I can never forget it."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Derrick was wanting to lean in and kiss Anna, but he remembered that they had just broken up.

"Well, I better go find Elsa. The last thing I need her to do is worry about me. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you around." Derrick said sadly as he walked off to the marketplace.

* * *

><p>Anna let out a sigh. She hated to hurt people like that, but she felt it was for the best. She walked into the castle, and looked for Elsa. She spotted Matthew, and he told her that Elsa was in the spare room that she stayed in when she was here before. Anna thanked him, and headed to the room.<p>

She came to the room, and walked in to see Elsa sitting on the bed, admiring the beauty of the room.

"Elsa?"

"Anna, there you are." Elsa said, sounding relieved.

Anna walked over to the bed and sat next to Elsa.

"Joseph told me that you were talking to Derrick."

"Yeah. I had to tell him about me and Kristoff. Then we broke up."

"Ohhh. Are you okay?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's hands.

"We'll be okay. It's just going to take some time to get over it."

"Well, don't forget, if you need someone, I'm always here for you."

"I won't forget. Thanks Elsa." Anna said as she let Elsa wrap her arms around her for an embrace. Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna said smiling. "You know, just being with you always makes me feel better."

"Me too, Anna. Me too." Elsa said as she held Anna tighter.

Anna suddenly wrapped her arms around Elsa tightly and let out a small sniffle. Elsa noticed it. "Anna?" she asked concerned.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

"It just that, I remember the last time I was here, I, just wanted to be with you more than anything. I wanted to be in your arms. I wanted you right beside me. I..."

"Shhhh. It's all right, Anna. I'm here now. I'm with you. You're safe."

"I don't want to be alone again."

"You won't be. I promise you. Nothing is going to take me away from you. I will not leave you Anna. I will always be at your side. I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. With all my heart."

Anna formed a smile, and leaned in closer to Elsa. She laid her head on her older sister's shoulder and let out a content sigh. "I love you." Anna said, then realizing that she had already said it. "I already said that, didn't I?"

"Anna, you can say that as many times as you want. I'll never get tired of it. Although you seem to be the only one who tells me those words."

Anna let out a small gasp. "Oh Elsa." she said as she crashed into Elsa for a full hug. Elsa held Anna tigher than before. Elsa tried to keep her sobs silent. "My love for you will never end."

"That's why I always want you safe. You're the only one who really understands me and loves me for who I am."

Anna knew exactly what Elsa was thinking. "Elsa, listen to me. You are not a monster." she said as she released Elsa.

"That's not what others think."

"Well, they're wrong. Because they don't know the real you. The Elsa I know is the kindest, wonderful, most warmest person ever."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"Your Highnesses. Dinner is served." Joseph said, popping his head at the door, and then leaving.

"Good timing." Anna chuckled.

The sisters stood up, linked arms, and headed to the dining room.


	6. Elsa's Nightmare

The brothers of the Southern Isles and sisters of Arendelle were all at the table. Elsa and Anna made sure that they both sat next to each other. No one really said anything, except about the corination being the next day, and what time everyone was suppose to be there. They also told where it would be held.

Elsa started to remember her corination. There was a lot of work to be done, and lots of details as well. Although she was still in her room, she knew this was going to be a whole new experience for her. She was no longer going to be a princess, but the queen, ruler over all the kingdom of Arendelle.

Anna could remember corination day was well. She remembered how excited she was that they were finally opening up the gates. It had been so long. She was waiting for that day for a very long time, and it had finally come. Although it wasn't exactly the way she planned it out, it was still a pretty good day.

After everyone was done eating, they all went their own ways. Elsa and Anna went back to the spare room that they would both be staying in. They looked out the window to see that night had already fallen.

"Wow. It's night time already."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Elsa laughed.

"I guess so."

"Well, we better get some sleep if we are going to be ready for the corination tommorow."

"I just hope that everything will go smoothly."

"Let's hope so." Elsa said. She suddenly remembered what happened at her corination when her powers were revealed.

Anna was afraid that she had brought back the memories of the corination party. "Elsa, I didn't mean..."

"No, no, no, no. It's okay. Really, it's okay, Anna."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Really. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry." Anna whispered ashamed as she sat on the bed. Elsa soon sat next to her.

"Hey. Remember, it was revealing my powers that brought us together." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

"I guess pulling off that glove was a smart move, wasn't it?" Anna chuckled lightly.

"It was."

"Well, we better get to sleep."

"Yeah. Good night, Anna." Elsa said before kissing Anna's forehead.

"Good night, Elsa." Anna replied as she layed on the other side of Elsa. As soon as Anna layed her head down, she fell into a peaceful sleep. However, it was a different story for Elsa. Soon, Elsa started a dream.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Anna! Anna, where are you?" Elsa called as loud as she could. "ANNA!"_

_Soon, Elsa could hear a man's laugh. The man soon came into the light where Elsa could see him. "Hello Elsa." Hans said._

_"Where's Anna? What have you done with her?"_

_"Oh, it's not what I've done to her, it's what you've done to her." Hans replied before letting out evil chuckles._

_"What?" Elsa asked shocked and confused, her voice full of fear and panic._

_"Derrick! Bring Anna out!" Hans laughed._

_Elsa looked to see Derrick, standing next to a frozen Anna. She let out a sharp gasp at the sight of it. "Anna!" she cried as she ran to her little sister's frozen body. Elsa was almost paralyzed at the sight of Anna. "Anna?" she asked tearfully as she placed her hand on Anna's frozen cheek._

_"Oh, poor Elsa. You killed your sister." Derrick said._

_"And now your sister is dead because of you!" Hans said before laughing evilly along with Derrick._

_"No. No, no, no. Anna. Anna please. No. Please." Elsa said before shedding a tear. "Anna. Please! Anna! Anna! ANNA!"_

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up screaming her sister's name. She shot upwards, and breathed heavily. She looked to see the room was covered in ice. She put her face in her hands, and tried to relax.<p>

"Elsa? Why is the room so cold all of the sudden?" Anna asked sitting up.

Elsa gasped when she heard Anna's voice. Elsa looked over to see Anna sitting up next to her. Relief rose up inside of her to see Anna, alive and not frozen.

"Anna, you're alive. You're alive." Elsa said relieved as she pulled Anna in for a tight hug. She let out heavy sighs on Anna's shoulder. She was still trying to calm herself down.

"Elsa, did you have a nightmare?"

Anna could feel Elsa's head nod on her shoulder. Anna then understood why Elsa was acting the way she was.

"You were frozen. You were frozen solid. I couldn't help you. You were dead. It was my fault. I killed you."

"Shhh. Elsa, look at me." Anna said as she released Elsa and tried to make eye contact with her. "You didn't kill me. You didn't stike me. I'm not frozen, and I'm not dead. I'm here. I'm alive. And I'm in your arms." Anna said as she leaned into Elsa again, waiting for Elsa to wrap her arms around her again. In return, Elsa did just that.

"I guess I'm just so scared. Of what happened before. Of what can happen to you now. But I just can't help it."

"Elsa, you don't need to worry. Hans is in the dungeon in chains, and he can't hurt us. Even then, you will still be right beside me and you'll be able to protect me."

"I just hope I can."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa soon after. She heard Elsa let out another sigh. She also looked to see the ice in the room was totally gone. Anna slowly laid Elsa back down. She never unwrapped her arms around Elsa. She knew Elsa needed to feel them around her.

Elsa never took her arms off of Anna. She needed to know that Anna was there with her, warm and alive.

"I love you Elsa." Anna suddenly said. Elsa smiled at Anna.

"I love you too." Elsa replied. She then placed a small kiss on Anna's cheek. Anna smiled after that.

The sisters then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. The Corination

The day of Alexander's corination was here. This was the day that Alexander would offically be called the King of the Southern Isles. Alexander was nervous, but he knew that he always had his brothers to help him when he needed it.

He looked at a picture of his parents that was on his wall in his room.

"Mother, Father, I promise you, I will make you proud." Alexander stated.

He then heard a knock at the door. It was Jack.

"Enter." Alexander said.

Jack walked in to see Alexander in his best suit. Alexander's suit was dark gray. He had black polished shoes and his hair was combed in such a nice way.

"It's almost time." Jack said.

"Yep. Jack, do you think I'll make a good king?"

"I believe you will, Alexander. I've always believed in you. Mother and Father will be proud, just like us brothers."

"I just hope I have what it takes."

"Just believe in yourself, Alexander. If you believe, you can accomplish amazing things."

"I remember those words. They're what I said to you when we were little boys."

"Yep. I've never been able to forget them."

Alexander smiled at his brother. He let out a sigh and glaced at the picture of his parents again.

Jack grew silent for a moment, and then found the words to speak.

"Alexander, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that, Jack?"

"All my life, I've been proud to call you my brother. Even though I've never said it before, I've always been proud of you. And now, I am more proud to call you my brother and my king. And you should know that whatever happens in the future, I will always be proud to call you my brother, no matter what."

"Thanks Jack. That means a lot to me." Alexander said as he shook Jack's hand firmly.

"I love you brother." Jack said as he hugged Alexander.

"I love you too brother." Alexander replied as he returned the quick hug.

"Alexander and Jack?" Joseph called as he came into Alexander's room.

"Yes, Joseph?" Alexander asked.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa were getting ready for the corination in their room. They had fixed their hair the same way they did for Elsa's corination and Anna wore the same dress. Elsa wore her regular ice dress.<p>

"Anna, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Elsa. You look beautifuler. I mean, um, more beautiful."

Elsa chuckled at Anna. "Oh, I have something for you."

Elsa then showed Anna a snowflake necklace. Anna gasped in awe at it. Elsa put it on her, and made sure it was straight. "There. Something else to go with someone special."

Anna looked down to the necklace. It was so shiny and beautiful. "Elsa, it's gorgous. I mean, enchanting. I mean I love you." Anna said as she hugged Elsa tightly.

"You're very welcome." Elsa said before releasing Anna. "Now, let's get going." she replied as she linked arms with Anna and they headed to the chapel where the corination was to be held.

* * *

><p>It seemed that there were more people for Alexander's corination then what there was for Elsa's corination. But then again, the chapel was bigger then the one in Arendelle. There were dukes and princes from all over.<p>

Elsa and Anna sat close to the front. The rest of the brothers were in the front rows. They all watched as the crown was placed on Alexander's head. It was a big golden crown with lots of gems on it. It looked to be quite heavy.

"King Alexander of the Southern Isles!" the man said after putting the crown on Alexander's head.

"King Alexander of the Southern Isles!" the crowd replied as they cheered and appluaded. Alexander stood up tall and confident. he was no longer a prince, but a king. This was going to be a whole new beginning for him. Everyone in the Southern Isles would count on him for about everything.

He told himself that he would try to be the best king he could be, just like his father, and that he would be a man that everyone would be proud of.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the castle, Hans and Reuben were able to see everything without anyone seeing them. They had managed to escape from the prison by knocking out the guards and getting the keys to unlock the chains and cell.<p>

"It is offical now. Our brother is the ruler of all the Southern Isles." Reuben said, looking through the window.

"Good. And has our favroite princess come to join the celebration?" Hans asked, keeping guard from behind Reuben.

"Yes, she is. Along with that sister of hers."

"Excellent. Everything is working out perfectly."

Reuben came back beside Hans and they sat down on the ground. They made sure that they were hidden from everyone else.

"So what's the next move?" Reuben asked evilly.

"Well, the corination ball will be held in the ballroom. And what is right above everyone in the middle of the ballroom?"

"The chandiler."

"Correct. If we manage to shoot the chandiler down right on Anna, our work will be done."

"Great plan, brother."

"Yes. You still have your bow and arrow right?"

Reuben showed his younger brother his bow and arrow. "Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait. Wait for the right time to come. And soon, it will be the last dance for Princess Anna of Arendelle." Hans replied before laughing evilly. Reuben soon joined his brother.

This was where Elsa and Anna's adventure would really begin.


	8. The First Attempt

_**Hey! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post a chapter yesterday. My family and I went out, and I stayed up late watching "God's Not Dead." by the way, "God's Not Dead" is a fantastic movie, and I think everyone should watch it, because it's true: God's Not Dead.**_

_**So, anyway, on with the story.**_

The dancing and music of the Southern Isles was very much different from the music of Arendelle. However, the dresses and suits were as beautiful of those in Arendelle. And just like the people in Arendelle, all the men wore white gloves.

When the first dance was done, everyone heard a servant presenting Alexander.

"King Alexander of the Southern Isles!" he shouted as everyone bowed. "The King's brothers of the Southern Isles!" he added as the brothers walked in in order of their age. The brothers took a bow, and everyone appluaded.

Elsa and Anna were in the corner, watching everyone dance.

"Come on, Elsa. What do you say?" Anna asked, pointing to everyone dancing.

"Anna, you know I don't dance." Elsa replied.

"Oh yeah."

"But you can."

"What? No, I don't want to leave you alone."

"It's okay, Anna."

"No, I'll stay with you."

"Princess Anna? May I have this dance?" the sisters heard. They looked to see it was Matthew.

Anna knew she couldn't refuse. She looked to Elsa, who smiled and nodded. "Yes, you may." Anna replied, giving Matthew her hand. Once they were on the dance floor, a new dance started, and different music started to play. The music was slow.

"Derrick told me you are a wonderful dancer."

"Well, I don't wanna brag or anything, but, yeah I am."

"Elsa told me she doesn't dance."

"No. She doesn't." Anna laughed.

Matthew looked to see Elsa never taking her eyes off of Anna.

"She really loves you, doesn't she?" Matthew asked as Anna looked to Elsa.

"Yeah, she does. She always want to see me safe too."

"Yeah. I don't blame her. After what happened with Hans, I can understand why she's well, um..."

"Overprotective?" Anna finished.

"Yeah. That." Matthew chuckled.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Oh, and Derrick told me what happened between you two yesterday."

"Yeah. But it's for the best."

"I'm sure it is. And maybe now that he knows that there's no future for you two, maybe he'll finally start to act normal again."

"We can only hope, Matthew. We can only hope."

The song soon ended, and all the dancers appluaded.

"Well, I enjoyed this dance, Princess Anna." Matthew said before bowing.

Anna curtsied in return. "I told you, please, just Anna."

Anna soon walked back to Elsa, and Matthew walked back to his brothers.

"Well, he was a nice dancer."

"Yeah. This one didn't step on my foot."

Elsa laughed lightly in response. "So, what did you two talk about?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Elsa, we were just talking about how we hope that Derrick will change his ways now that he knows that there is no future for us."

"Ohhhh."

Anna rolled her eyes to Elsa. "We, also saw how you never took your eyes off of me."

"Anna, I'm just afraid. Afraid of Hans showing up to take you away or kill you."

"Elsa, it's okay. I know you're scared, but, I doubt that Hans will come here to do anything."

"How do you know that, Anna?"

"I don't. It's just what I want to assume."

"Well, let's just hope you're right."

"Hey Anna." Derrick said from behind.

"Good evening, Derrick."

"Shall we dance?"

Anna looked to Elsa again, and Elsa nodded. Derrick and Anna were right in the middle of the room, under the chandilier. They started to dance slowly.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle, the two evil brothers could see everything. They saw Derrick and Anna in the perfect place to bring down the chandiler.<p>

"Reuben, it's time." Hans said evilly.

Reuben nodded and pulled back his arrow. The arrow would be able to cut the string which held the light up. The arrow was released, and ran straight through the strong, just as the brothers had planned.

"Goodbye Anna."

* * *

><p>The chandilier started to fall, and it was right over Anna and Derrick. Derrick and Anna were swaying with the music, and happened to move out from right under it. Suddenly, it made contact. It was enough to knock Anna and Derrick to the ground.<p>

Glass went flying everywhere. People screamed and started to run out of the ballroom. Elsa guarded herself with her ice from the glass coming right to her.

The brothers went running to Derrick and Anna, who were still on the ground. Derrick let out a moan, and saw what had happened. He tried to get a majority of the broken galss off of him.

"Derrick? Are you okay?" Joseph asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Derrick said as he was helped to his feet.

"Anna!" the brothers heard Elsa shout. Elsa knelt down to Anna and cradled her in her arms. She wiped off the broken glass off of Anna.

"Ow." everyone heard Anna moan. She looked to see she was in Elsa's arms.

"Anna, are you all right?" Elsa asked concerned and frightened.

"I think so." Anna replied weakly.

"What happened?" Matthew asked.

"The chandilier just fell." Darius replied.

"It didn't fall. It was shot down." Alexander replied as he exaimined the rope. He could tell if it was cut or shot.

"Well, if you guys were right under it, it would've killed you guys." Luke said.

"Thank God you guys moved." Elsa replied, looking back down to Elsa.

"Guys?" Anna said.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I think someone wants to kill me."


	9. Doctor and Discovery

Everyone was in shock with what Anna had just sid. But was it true, though? Did someone really want to kill her?

"But who would want to kill you?" Matthew asked Anna.

"Well, before we get into any of that, we need to have the doctor look over Derrick and Anna, just to be safe." Alexander said.

"Very smart move, Alexander. Anna, can you walk?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Anna replied as Elsa brought her to her feet. The sisters followed behind the brothers. Anna hurt all over. She took quite a fall, and broken glass didn't help any either. She linked arms with Elsa tightly.

Joseph ran for the doctor as Anna and Derrick were taken to another room to be checked. Alexander tried to get all the people of the Southern Isles to calm down.

Elsa never left Anna's side until the doctor came in.

"So, what are we looking at here?" the doctor asked.

"Well, Princess Anna and Prince Derrick were dancing, when the chandiler was shot down. We need you to see if they will be all right." Jack replied.

The doctor started with Anna. He exaimined her arms to see small cuts from broken glass. He did the same with Derrick, and found the same results. "Well, you both have suffered mutiple cuts from broken glass. You'll need to keep them bandaged and clean for there to be no infection."

"Is that it?" Elsa asked.

"Other than cuts, they will both be just fine. Maybe a little shooken up, but, they'll be fine."

"Oh. Thank goodness." Luke said.

"I will give you bandages for the cuts. Be sure to have them on to keep them clean. You'll need to do this for at least a week. Two weeks at the most." the doctor said as he handed a bunch of bandages to Anna and Derrick.

"Thank you doctor. I'll show you out." Matthew said as he walked out with the doctor.

Alexander returned with relief on his face. "Well, I got the people to calm down. How are you guys doing?" he asked Derrick and Anna.

"Just some cuts from glass. Nothing serious." Anna replied.

"That's good. I told everyone that the party was over so we don't have to worry about going back."

"Good." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, can we go to the room we're staying in? I have to talk to you." Anna said.

"Of course Anna."

"Don't worry. We won't bother you. We have our little brother to take care of here." Harry chuckled.

"Thank you." Elsa replied as she and Anna walked back to the room.

* * *

><p>The sisters came to the room, and sat on the bed.<p>

"Here, Anna. Let me bandage your wounds." Elsa said as she took the bandages from Anna.

"Oh, thanks Elsa."

Elsa carefully wrapped the bandages around the wounds. She tried not to have them on too tight. She didn't want to hurt Anna. "So, Anna, what did you want to talk about?"

"About who may be trying to kill me."

"You know?"

"Not totally, but my instincts tell me it's someone who hates me, and wants to make sure I die. Actually, two people are invloved."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You know how Alexander said that the chandiler didn't just fall, it was shot down?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, there's only one person I know with that good of a shot."

"Who, Anna?"

"Reuben." Anna replied.

"Reuben?" Elsa asked, pulling another bandage over another wound. "Anna, you don't think that..."

"Yeah. he's working with Hans."

"Hans?!" Elsa exclaimed as she tied the bandage and pulled it tight. Anna winced at it. "Sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to hurt you." Elsa replied as she tried to loosen the knot.

"I feel they're working together to have me killed."

"But why would they do that?"

"Because of what has happened in the past. I was the one who managed to put Reuben in prison for killing his parents. And Hans wants revenge on me with what happened in Arendelle last year."

"That would make sense."

"Elsa, can I tell you something?"

"Anna, you can tell me anything."

"I'm really scared now. Elsa, I don't want to die." Anna said, trying to hold back sobs.

"Anna, you are not going to die. No one is going to die. I am here, and I am going to protect you at all costs."

"But what if..."

"No matter what, Anna. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"You promise?" Anna asked as Elsa finished bandaging one arm. Elsa started on the other arm.

"I promise." Elsa replied as she wrapped a bandage around another wound on Anna's opposite arm. Soon enough, she was finished. "There. Done."

"Thanks, Elsa. I just can't believe how close I came to dying."

"I'm just glad you didn't die. And that you're still alive." Elsa said as she carefully wrapped her arms around Anna.

"I just wonder what they will plan on doing next, since this plan didn't work."

"Well, whatever they plan on doing, just remember, I will always be with you." Elsa said as she lifted up the snowflake charm of Anna's necklace. Anna smiled to Elsa and wrapped her arms around her in return. Elsa held Anna tighter then ever before, and she wasn't about to let go either.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hans and Reuben had taken shelter in a large, abandon cabin. The cabin's roof had partily collapsed, so they were sure that no one would ever use it, or even come into it for that matter,<p>

"I don't know what went wrong. She was right under it." Reuben said, pacing the room.

"Don't take it hard, dear brother. We almost had her. I guess we'll just have to come up with another idea to get rid of her." Hans said with a smick. He then smiled evilly to Reuben. Reuben noticed it.

"I know that look, Hans. You're up to something bad, but good to us. You have another idea, I take it?"

"Ahh. Indeed I do."

**By the way, reviews are nice. Thanks!**


	10. A Couple's Love

Kristoff didn't think it would be a problem for him to stay at the castle until his next ice trip. The servants didn't mind though. They all liked Kristoff, and he got along with everyone really well.

Olaf was always there too. He was usually with Sven since Anna and Elsa were gone. Sometimes though, he was with Kristoff. But today, Kristoff was really missing Anna, and was worried of what could happen between her and Derrick.

Kristoff stared out the window of the room he was staying in. The only thing he could think of was Anna. Olaf walked in to see Kristoff. He could tell what was bothering him.

"You miss Anna, don't you Kristoff?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah." Kristoff said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure she's missing you just as much as you miss her."

"She doesn't miss me. She has Derrick." Kristoff said with some depression in his voice.

"You're afraid she'll fall in love with him again, aren't you?"

Kristoff only had to nod his head.

"Kristoff, you love Anna, right?"

"Yeah. With all my heart." Kristoff said, as if it was obvious.

"And she told you that she loves you, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"So what is there to worry about?"

"Because it's easy to get caught up in the moment and fall in love with someone all over again. I'm just afraid that's what will happen."

"I don't think it will. What you guys have is true love."

"I guess so."

"Kristoff, you need to stop worrying. You won't lose Anna."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can just tell with both of you. The way you guys look in each other's eyes. The way you are always there for her when she needs you. And she's always here to welcome you when you get back from your ice trips. She just can't wait to see you, jump into your arms and kiss you."

"Yeah, I love coming home and see the smile on her face."

"Kristoff, you put that smile on her face. No one can make her feel the way you make her feel. You make her feel likes she loved and wanted by someone who's not her family. You mean everything to her, Kristoff."

"And she means everything to me."

"Exactly. So like I said, you don't have to worry about Anna loving Derrick or anyone every again, because she knows that she loves you. With all her heart."

"I hope. I guess maybe after I broke up with her that one time, I'm afraid she's still hurt by that. And I guess maybe I've gotten a little... insecure about our relationship and how it's going."

"Kristoff, you breaking up with her was just you wanting what you thought was best for her."

"But it wasn't. It only hurt her more. And me as well."

"Kristoff, if it hurt you as bad as it did, you really loved her. And if you had the guts to come back and ask her to be with you again, I know that you really really love her. And she loves you because she accepted you back."

"I guess I learned that breaking up with her was the dumbest move I had ever made in my life."

"Well, you learn from the dumb things you do. It's just a fact of life. You learn from mistakes."

"Yeah. But why did she have to fall in love with Derrick?"

"Maybe she didn't."

"What do you mean, Olaf?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Maybe she thought she was in love with him, but deep down inside she wasn't. Maybe she just wanted to have the feeling she had when you were with her. The feeling of being wanted and loved. Maybe she thought Derrick could give that to her, and he sort of did. But only you can give her exactly what she wants to feel."

"Hmm. I didn't think about that. I guess when I saw them kissing that one time, it made me feel like I had lost Anna forever." Kristoff said as he walked back to the bed and sat on it. Olaf followed and jumped up next to Kristoff. Kristoff had to help him all the way up though.

"But you didn't. You got her back. You went back to her and she accepted you. She hugged you, kissed you, and forgave you."

"That was a great day. I had never been more happier."

"Kristoff, she was able to forgive you because she loved you then and she loves you right now."

"I guess you're right, Olaf. I don't think I need to worry about Anna falling in love with Derrick again, but now I'm worried that Derrick may still want to be with Anna."

"Unless Anna explained to him that you two are getting serious."

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll accept that. She is one of the only ones in his life to love him, beside his brothers and parents."

"Well, Derrick is going to have to learn that you don't always get what you want in life. If he doesn't like that Anna is in love with you and not him, he'll have to live with it because there is nothing he can do about it."

"Let's hope he'll be able to understand and accept that."

"He'll have to because Anna doesn't love him. She loves you, and she always will."

"Olaf, how do you know all about this?"

"Well, like I've said before, I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said proudly.

"I can see why." Kristoff laughed.


	11. A Second Attempt

Elsa had not been able to stop thinking about the assissination attempt on her little sister, and she hadn't been able to stop worrying about Anna. She kept her eye on her every time she possibly could. She didn't care what Anna or any of the brothers said. Anna was her sister, and she wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

The brothers of Derrick grew worried, but the only thing they really had to worry about was how to avoid something like this happening again. Alexander had a lot to think about now. He had to think of way to catch the criminals that almost killed his brother and the Princess of Arendelle. He also had to find some way to make sure this wouldn't happen to anyone else.

Anna was finally able to calm down after coming so close to her death. She felt better when Elsa was with her. When she would talk to her, it made her feel better. She noticed how Elsa was always watching her. She was watching her like an eagle, never taking her eyes off.

The night had finally arrived over the Southern Isles. It was a beautiful and clear night. The sisters sat on the bed, and Anna knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Anna, don't you think you should get some sleep?" Elsa asked, sitting back next to Anna.

"Elsa, I'm too scared to sleep."

"Anna, you have to try. Remember, I'm here now. You're not alone, and you never will be again."

Anna was defeated. She knew that Elsa was right, like always. "Okay, I'll try."

"Okay. Good night Anna." Elsa said as she brought Anna in for a tight embrace.

"Good night, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa replied as she slowly pulled away from Anna and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. She smiled at Anna and layed down next to her. Elsa was exhuasted and was able to fall asleep immediately.

Anna, however, was restless. She was afraid of what Hans and Reuben were planning for her. She tried to think good thoughts. She thought of Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf. They always made her happy. Soon, Anna's eyes started to shut. But this wasn't to last long.

Anna suddenly heard footsteps. Her eyes shot open at the sound of them. She looked around to see if anyone was in the room. Suddenly, she could see a shadow figure through the window. She screamed at the sight of it.

Elsa's eyes shot open when she heard Anna scream, and felt Anna moving closer to her. "Anna, what's wrong?" she asked concerned as they both sat up.

"I-I saw t-the shadow, I-I-I heard f-f-footsteps." Anna stuttered scared.

Elsa waited to hear the footsteps again. Sure enough, she did. Anna scooted closer to Elsa. "Get down and stay down." she instruted Anna as she cautiously got to her feet, and started to roam around the room.

Anna slightly went down and covered her face with a blanket. She kept her eye on Elsa. She didn't want to take a chance of anything happening to her.

Then, Anna looked to the window to see a dark figure with a crossbow in his hand. The window opened, and Anna reacted immediately.

"Elsa, the window!" Anna shouted as Elsa quickly looked to see a man shooting an arrow that was heading straight to Anna.

"No!" Elsa shouted as she shot ice out to stop the arrow from hitting Anna. The arrow stopped only inches from Anna's neck. Anna started to breath heavily as if she wanted to gasp for air. She was starting to panic after that.

When Elsa saw that she had saved Anna, she looked back to the window to see the figure running away. She didn't bother stopping him. Her only concern now was Anna. She ran over to the bed, and melted the ice. She then threw the arrow on the floor.

Anna let out sighs of relief and waited for Elsa to sit down so she could jump in her arms. As soon as Elsa sat down, Anna was in her arms. Elsa embraced Anna tightly. The sisters then heard some of the brothers running to the room. Elsa looked to see it was Alexander, Derrick, Joseph, and Matthew.

"Girls! What happened?" Matthew asked.

"We heard you guys scream." Alexander said.

"Are you guys all right?" Joseph asked.

"Don't worry, we're fine. It was aonother attempt on Anna."

Derrick looked to see the arrow laying on the floor.

"Did you see anything?" Alexander asked.

"Just a man with dark clothing and a crossbow."

Derrick knew exactly who it was. "Reuben." was all he had to say.

"And Hans. They're working together to kill Anna." Elsa finished.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because what has happened before. They want revenge on Anna." Derrick replied.

"Exactly." Elsa said.

"How did you manage to save Anna?" Joseph asked curiously.

"My powers. It stopped the arrow."

"It was only a few inches from my neck." Anna whimpered.

"Men, you can go back to sleep. I need to take care of Anna."

"Yes. Good night girls." Alexander said as he and his brothers walked out of the room.

Elsa looked back to Anna to see that tears had been running down her cheeks. She wiped them away and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Anna. I'm here. You're okay. Everything's all right."

Anna looked up to Elsa and tried to smile, but kept failing. Another tear fell from her eye, but Elsa was there to wipe it away. She hid her face in Elsa's shoulder. Elsa began to stroke Anna's hair slowly. "You saved me." she said muffled.

"Well, of course I did. I love you." Elsa said gently. She held Anna tighter as she heard Anna let out a small sob.

"I almost died again. I don't wanna die."

"Shh. Anna I promise you, we're gonna catch Hans and Reuben. They won't kill you or anybody."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. We're gonna catch them. You're not gonna die. I promise." Elsa replied as Anna took her face out of her shoulder.

Anna nodded and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa knew that Anna needed some sleep. She hoped that Hans and Reuben wouldn't try anything again. She slowly laid Anna down, still embracing her, and watched her fall asleep. Soon, Elsa was able to fall asleep.


	12. Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

After what seemed like an eternal night for everybody, the morning had finally arrived. Elsa was first to wake up. She figured that Anna wasn't able to sleep much that night, so she didn't bother waking her. She slowly got up from the bed, and looked out the window, remembering what had happened before.

Anna's eyes opened, and she saw that she was still alive. She looked to see Elsa looking out the window. She got to her feet and walked over next to her older sister.

"Morning Elsa." Anna said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Anna. How did you sleep last night?"

"I've slept better, but I'm okay."

"Good." Elsa replied as she took Anna's hand. "How are you doing?" she asked concerned.

Anna wasn't sure what to say at first. She knew it wouldn't be right to lie to her only sister, but she also knew that she could tell her anything.

"Honestly, I'm scared." It was all Anna could say truthfully.

"I know, I am too."

Anna didn't want to be in the castle all day talking, so she decided the best thing to do was to show Elsa around the kingdom.

"Hey, Elsa, Why don't we go explore the kingdom? Just you and me?"

"Well, I don't really know if that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that can happen?"

Elsa didn't even have to say anything. All she had to do was give Anna a look.

"Oh. Well, you can protect me. Come on. This place is beautiful."

"Ohh, all right. Let's go." Elsa said defeated.

Anna's plan had worked. But no one except Anna knew what she was really planning on. After Anna got her blue and black dress on, they were off.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived to the docks, where an Arendelle trading ship was being loaded and getting ready to head back to the kingdom.<p>

"Anna, what are we doing at the docks?" Elsa asked.

"Okay. Elsa, you're probably going to hate me for this."

"Anna, what is going on?"

Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Elsa or not. Then she remembered what she was going is for the best.

"Anna, I'm not going to hate you. You know I love you. Now tell me, what is happening?"

"Elsa... I... I'm sending you back to Arendelle." Anna said, struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

"What?" Elsa asked, not believing what Anna was saying. "Anna, what are you saying?"

Anna grew silent. She was afraid of what Elsa was going to say to her. Elsa then grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly. "You can tell me anything."

Anna finally found what words to speak. "I want you home where it's safe. I can't afford for your life to be in danger along with mine."

"Then come home with me."

"But if I do, Hans and Reuben will just follow us, and kill both of us there, and maybe others. Then Hans will take over Arendelle, just like he wanted."

"But Anna..."

"Elsa, I don't want to see you killed because of me. This is my battle and I have to fight it."

"But not alone."

"Don't worry. I have the brothers so I won't be alone. I just need to know that you're safe. I-I feel it's what's best."

"Anna..." Elsa said as she choked out a sob.

"You're always doing what's best for me. You watch over me and protect me in any way you can." Anna started as she gripped Elsa's shoulders. "Now it's my turn." she finished.

Elsa still couldn't believe what Anna was saying. She watched as Anna walked up to the captain of the ship to tell him what was going on. She saw the captain nod and Anna walk back to her.

"The ship is ready. The captain is just waiting for you to board."

"Anna, don't do this to me."

"Elsa, I have to. I have to protect you like you protect me. And I promise, as soon as we catch Hans and Reuben, I'll be home. As soon as this is all over."

"Oh Anna." Elsa sobbed as she crashed into Anna and hugged her tightly. Anna returned the embrace and listened to Elsa sob softly on her shoulder. "Elsa, you know the only reason I want to do this is because I love you."

Elsa was soon able to stop her sobbing, but she still held her tightly. She then felt the captain's hand on her shoulder. "Queen Elsa, we must leave now."

"Of course." Elsa said as she released Anna, and gripped her shoulders. She placed a hand on Anna's cheek.

"Elsa, I promise you, everything's going to be all right."

Elsa felt another stray tear run down her cheek. Elsa soon had to walk away so Anna wouldn't see her cry again. She walked back with the captain to the ship.

"It's going to be okay." Anna told herself as she watched Elsa board the ship.

As soon as she was on board, Elsa ran to the edge of the ship where she could see Anna. She then heard the captain and workers yell orders as she felt the ship move from under and leaving the docks.

Anna watched as the ship was slowly leaving the docks. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"_It's for the best. It's for the best. It's for the best."_ were the words that kept going through Anna's head. She felt that we she was doing would be for the best. She hated that she had to do it though. She hated being away from Elsa, but she did want her safe. Anna couldn't look any longer, because she knew that she would regret her decision. She started to slowly walk back to the castle.

Elsa put her head down in sorrow. She started to wipe away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She then heard the captain walk up behind her.

"It's for the best, Queen Elsa." the captain said as he patted her shoulder lightly and walked away. Elsa thought about those four words. 'It's for the best.' Where had she heard those words before? Then it came to her: Her father. She could remember clearly when he said it. It would be best that Anna didn't know about her powers so she wouldn't get hurt. He also meant it would be best for her as well. But it ended up hurting both of them.

"What am I doing?" Elsa said to herself. "The last time someone wanted what was best for me, it turned out to be the worst for me. And Anna. I made a promise to mother and father and Anna that I would take care of her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Elsa said firmly as she then jumped off the ship and formed ice under her feet to keep her above the water.

"Queen Elsa! What are you doing?!" the captain shouted.

"Take this trade to Arendelle. I will be home when Anna is. My sister needs me!" Elsa said as she started to run back to the docks, leaving an ice trail behind.

Anna happened to look back to the ship, when she saw a person running on the water and an ice trail following behind. "Elsa?" she asked. "Elsa!" she shouted as she ran back to the docks when she realized it truly was Elsa.

When Elsa reached the docks, she started to search for Anna. "Anna? Anna?"

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran into Elsa's arms. "Elsa, what are you thinking? I wanted you to go back so you'd be safe."

Elsa relased her sister as made eye contact with her. "I promised you we would always stay together, right?"

Anna remembered that promise when Elsa made it before they came to the Southern Isles. "Right."

Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's forehead and brought her back in for an even tighter embrace. "Oh, Anna. I can't go. I can't go Anna, I just can't leave you."

Anna knew that she was defeated. Elsa had won this round. "Okay, Elsa, I'll let you stay."

"I won't leave you, Anna. I love you." Elsa said as she stayed in her embrace with her little sister. Anna never wanted to release Elsa, and she didn't want Elsa to release her either.

* * *

><p>Hans and Reuben watched from a tower on the castle. They could see the sisters hugging.<p>

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Hans asked.

"Yes it is. But I'm about to bring their happiness to...an...end!" Reuben shouted as she loaded his crossbow and aimed right at Anna and Elsa.

Elsa looked up to see them. She saw the crossbow being ready to be fired. "Anna, look out!" she shouted as she pushed Anna to the ground and heard the arrow fly right above them. Elsa looked to see Anna starting to panic. Elsa knew that she had to find a way to keep her baby sister safe again.

Elsa saw a place for Anna to take cover in. She quickly took Anna there. "Stay here." she commanded as she ran back out.

"Elsa wait!" Anna shouted, but it was too late. Anna started to get really scared that they were gonna try to kill Elsa. She started to wait impatiently for her older sister to return.

Elsa looked around all over to see if she could see the brothers. When she didn't see them, she knew that they were hiding. "You can't hide forever Hans! I will find you and your brother too! You will not kill my sister! not on my watch!" she shouted as she ran back to Anna.

Anna gasped with relief when she saw Elsa running back. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna protectively. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah." Anna said quietly with a nod. She moved closer to Anna and wrapped her arms around her only beloved sister.

"It's okay. It's okay, Anna. I'm right here." Elsa said gently, softly rubbing Anna's back.

Elsa knew that she had to catch Hans and Reuben as soon as possible, before she lost her sister and it's too late.


	13. A Sister Talk

The sisters had returned to the castle. The brothers saw them return, and asked if everything was all right. Elsa explained that Anna had palnned on sendng her back to Arendelle, but she refused to leave her only little sister. She then explained that Hans and Reuben tried to kill Anna again, but she was able to save her again.

Anna had went back to the room while Elsa talked with Alexander and Joseph. they tried to think of some way they could find the evil brothers and stop them before anyone else got hurt.

Anna sat in the room, alone. She thought about all that had happened. Three times she was almost killed, and twice she was saved by Elsa. She then started to think of what would have happened if Elsa were to stay on that ship. She wouldn't be alive right now.

She then started to think that sending Elsa back would have been the dumbest move ever. If Elsa wasn't there to save her, who would be able to save her? She couldn't count on the brothers all the time, because they weren't always with her like Elsa was.

Anna sat on the bed, and started to cry. If Elsa hadn't come back, she would've been dead. What was she thinking? Sneding Elsa back thinking it was for the best? It only turned out to be the worst thing ever. Her actions almost killed her.

* * *

><p>Derrick and Matthew were walking by the room when they heard Anna sobbing. They peeked in to see her head down in sorrow, and letting out more sobs. They were ready to walk in and ask what was wrong, but they were afraid that may have been intruding. So, they figured the best person to help her out was her sister. They walked back to the room where Elsa was talking to their older brothers.<p>

When they arrived, they saw Elsa walking out of the room and walking the halls.

"Elsa, wait!" Derrick shouted and he and matthew tried to catch up with Elsa.

"What is it, gentelmen?" Elsa asked politely.

:It's your sister." Matthew stated.

"What about Anna?" Elsa asked, starting to get concerned by the worried tone in Matthew's voice.

"We were walking by the room, and we could hear her crying."

"Did she say why?" Elsa asked concerned.

"We didn't ask. We thought you would be the best person to help her."

"Thank you for telling me." Elsa said as she walked to the room they were staying in.

* * *

><p>Elsa arrived to the room to see the brothers were right. Anna was still sobbing on the bed. Elsa slowly walked in and carefully sat next to Anna. Anna looked to Elsa for a moment, and put her head back down.<p>

"What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. You won't look me in the eye." Elsa said as she lifted Anna's head up for her to face her. "Anna, it's me. You can tell me anything."

Anna wasn't sure how to explain to Elsa how she was feeling. "I'm a terrible person, Elsa."

"Anna, no you're not. Why are you saying that?" Elsa asked shocked and confused.

"Because of what I did. Sending you back to Arendelle. It was the dumbest move ever. If you haven't had come back, I would be dead. I thought that sending you back would be best because you'd be safe, but it would've just killed me."

"Anna, that doesn't make you terrible."

"Yes it does. Doing what I thought was best would have only killed me if you hadn't come back. I am so stupid." Anna said as she looked back down.

"Anna, look at me. Look at me, Anna." Elsa said as she lifted Anna's head again to face her.

"Listen to me, doing what you thought was best and turning out not to be the best doesn't make you terrible or stupid. It means you made a mistake. But you learn from mistakes. And I know how you feel. I thought for a long time that shutting you out was for the best because it was the only way to protect you. But I soon leanred that I was wrong. Doing what I did only hurt you worse than ever."

"But you only wanted me safe."

"And you wanted me safe."

"That's not the same thing, a-and you know it."

"Yes, Anna, It is the same. We think that certain things we do will keep the ones we love safe, and sometimes, it doesn't. But we work out other things, and it works."

"So, you think that what I did was... well... normal for a sister?"

"Absoutely, Anna. If I was you, I would do the same thing. So, Anna, don't think you're terrible to even stupid, because you're not. You're my sister, and I love you so much."

"Thanks, Elsa. I love you too." Anna said as Elsa took her hands and smiled to her. Elsa then used her thumb to wipe excess tears on Anna's cheek. Anna soon formed a big smile.

"Ahh, there's that smile I love to see. It's been a while since I've been able to see it."

"I haven't been able to be very happy lately. You know, with..." Anna didn't want to bring anything up about Hans and Reuben wanting her dead.

"Yeah. I understand. But there's something you should know, Anna. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"I feel happy with you too, Elsa, but I guess I can't ever show it, I guess."

"You may not show it, but I know you are."

"How?"

"Because I know you, Anna. You're my sister. And also, if you weren't happy, you wouldn't be talking to me now." Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." Anna chuckled in response. Anna then leaned close to Elsa, in hope Elsa would accept her. Elsa noticed Anna and wrapped both of her arms around her. "Elsa, I may have made a mistake thinking that sending you back to the kingdom was best, but now I have something else, and I know it will be for the best."

"What is that, Anna?"

"That you'll stay by my side at at all times."

"I plan on it, Anna. All the way." Elsa said as she held Anna tighter and placed a kiss on Anna's head.

"I'll just be glad when this is all over."

"Me too, Anna."

Anna stayed in Elsa's embrace. Elsa had no intentions of letting go any time soon.


	14. Another Nightmare

Night had come over the Southern Isles. This night though was cloudy, and looked stormy to some. Not many people payed much attention to it though.

The sisters had been sitting in bed, talking for about an hour after night arrived.

"So Anna, what do you want to do tommorow?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well, if it's okay with you, we can actually look around the kingdom. It's actually a nice place."

"Well, I guess we can do that."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you side, even for a second." Anna said reassuringly, taking Elsa's hand.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep. It's late." Elsa said as she laid down and was soon joined by her little sister.

"Okay. Good night, Elsa." Anna said.

"Good night, Anna. I love you." Elsa said warmly.

"Love you too, Elsa." Anna said before drifting into a deep, but not very pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Anna looked to see she was in a dark room. She was starting to get scared when she heard voices. The room was soon lit with candles.<em>

_"Hello, Anna." Hans said evilly._

_"Hans. Where are we? And where's Reuben?"_

_"Right here, Princess." Reuben said as he walked out of the shadow. "And we are at the old abandoned cabin on the outskirts of the kingdom."_

_"We were finally able to get you, so we can finally kill you." Hans said._

_"You won't kill me. Elsa will come for me."_

_"Oh, I'm afraid not." Reuben replied._

_"What do you mean? What have you done to my sister?" Anna asked angrily._

_"Please, Anna. There's no need to get angry, because there is nothing you can do anyway." Hans replied._

_"Wait, what?" Anna asked confused._

_"You see, Anna, your sister will be joining us with killing you." Reuben said as he pointed to the door to show Elsa standing there._

_"Elsa?! What?!" Anna shouted confused as hot tears shot out of her eyes._

_"Well, since everyone is here for the ocassion, let's get on with it!" Hans shouted excitedly._

_"Yes! Let's!" Reuben shouted as he pulled out his crossbow and Hans pulled out his sword._

_"No! Please! Elsa! Help me! Please!" Anna shouted desperatily as she saw the weapons come closer to her. Soon, they made contact._

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Anna shouted as she shot up from her sleep. She looked around to se if she was still in the room in the castle. When she saw she was, she breathed heavily and tried to calm down.<p>

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked concerned as she sat up with Anna.

Anna looked to see Elsa with a face full of worry and concern. Anna then crashed into Elsa and started to sob quietly. She was hoping that Elsa wouldn't push her away. Then, she felt Elsa's loving and protective arms wrap around her.

"Anna, was it a nightmare?" Elsa asked gently.

"Yes." Anna sniffled.

"Oh." Elsa said as she started to stroke Anna's hair slowly.

"Hans and Reuben kidnapped me. They were going to kill me. You were there, and... and you just watched them. You didn't even try to help me. You just stood there, as if you wanted them to kill me. It was like you hated me and wanted me dead."

"Anna, Anna, Shh, shhh, shh, shhh." Elsa started warmly and softly. "Now, you know that will never happen. If Hans and Reuben were to even get close to you, I'd freeze them before they'd even be able to touch you. And I most certainly would not watch them kill you. Never, ever, ever."

"You promise?" Anna said, finally being able to stop crying.

"I promise. With all my heart, I promise."

Anna pulled away from Elsa and wiped away her tears. "I guess maybe I've just been really paranoid about this whole thing."

"Anna, it's understandable. You've never had anyone wanted you dead before."

"That's true."

"But Anna, you need to know that what you're going through now, just remember I am always going to be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Just like you have always been here for me."

"That's what sisters are for, Elsa. We look out for each other. We're there for each other, especially when we need them most."

"And we always love each other."

"No matter what." Anna finished as she took Elsa's hands.

Elsa formed a smile as Anna did. The sisters layed down and were ready to fall back asleep when Anna was frightened by a roll of thunder. She let out a small whimper and rolled closer to Elsa.

Elsa remembered Anna's fears of thunderstorms. "It's okay, Anna. I'm here." Elsa said as she wrapped an arm around her frightened sister.

"Just don't leave me." Anna whimpered scared.

"Anna, you know that I'll never leave you. I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep that promise."

Another roll of thunder boomed, and Anna cringed and let out another small whimper.

"Shhhhhh. It's all right. I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you." Elsa said as Anna quickly wrapped her arms around her.

Elsa watched as lightning lit up the sky, and more thunder rolled. She noticed that Anna held her tighter as the thunder rolled loudly. She then noticed that Anna was shaking. "Ohh, you're trembling." she whispered concerned as she held Anna even tighter.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I'm glad you came back." Anna said, referring to earlier.

"Well, of course I did. I couldn't leave you here alone, Anna. I just couldn't."

"I'd be dead if you didn't come back." Anna said in a whimper and sob.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said before placing a kiss on Anna's forehead, and wrapping her other arm around her little sister. "You want to know something, Anna?"

"What?"

"If you would have gone to Kristoff to kiss him instead of coming to me, I wouldn't be here."

"What are you getting at, Elsa?"

"What I'm saying is that you could've chose to kiss Kristoff and thawed your heart that way, but you chose to save me instead because you love me. Just like I could've chosen to go to Arendelle where it is safe, but I chose to stay with you, because I love you."

Anna was starting to understand where Elsa was coming from. It wasn't a matter of Elsa saving her life, it was a matter of the choice she made. The choice to stay with her because she loved her. Just like she chose to save Elsa because she loved her.

"I get it. You're saying that you could've been thinking about yourself and keep yourself safe by going back to the kingdom, but you chose me."

"Exactly. Like you chose me over saving yourself."

"But saving you also saved me."

"Yeah. I think of that everyday, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said before falling alseep in Elsa's arms.

"I love you, Anna, more than you will ever know."


	15. A Talk From Derrick

Elsa woke up to the sun shining, and the birds chirping, along with Anna's snoring. Elsa was amused, actually. She got to her feet and stretched. She then walked over to the window to see people walking around.

Elsa then heard Anna waking up. She heard Anna yawn and walk over to her.

"Good morning, Elsa."

"Good morning, Anna. How did you sleep after your dream and the thunderstorm?"

"I slept fine. I'm always fine when you're around."

Elsa smiled at Anna. Anna smiled back. Anna's smile then disappeared when she thought of the brothers who wanted her dead.

"Are you afraid that Hans and Reuben are going to do another attempt on me?"

"Yes. But you don't need to worry because I won't let them hurt you, or kill you for that matter. You can be sure of that."

"Oh, I'm sure of that." Anna said with a chuckle. Elsa chuckled lightly in reponse.

Then, the sisters heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Elsa shouted.

The sisters then saw Derrick walk in. "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Derrick. Is there something we can do for you?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I was going to ask Anna if she wanted to join me on a horseride in the forest, and if it would be okay with you."

"Well, I don't know, Derrick. I don't really like Anna being away from me at a time like this,"

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. I will keep her safe. I promise. You can trust me."

"Come on, Elsa. Please? I promise we'll be back before sunset." Anna begged.

Elsa had to think for a little bit. She figured she could trust Derrick to keep Anna safe. She wasn't always going to be right beside her, although she wanted to be.

"Ohhh, all right. But Derrick, I'm trusting that you will keep her safe. If you let anything happen to her..."

"Don't worry, Elsa. I won't let anything happen." Derrick chuckled.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna said excitedly as she hugged Elsa. Elsa hugged her back tightly.

"Just promise me you'll be very careful. Don't wander off by yourself, and don't get hurt. And keep a good eye out too. Hans and Reuben may try an attempt wherever you guys are."

"We will, Elsa. I promise." Anna said as she released Elsa.

"We'll be back later." Derrick said as he offered Anna his arm, which Anna accepted. Anna and Derrick soon walked out of the room.

"Just please come back." Elsa whispered to herself worried. She was soon hoping that she made a good choice of letting Anna go with Derrick.

* * *

><p>Derrick and Anna could still remember when they went on their first horseride in the forest together. It was so romantic for Anna. Although she was just getting to know Derrick, she still thought he was a handsome, kind, strong man.<p>

They rode the same path they did when Anna was in the Southern Isles a few months ago. Anna could remember it clearly. She started to wonder why Derrick was taking her out this way though. Did he have something important to tell her? Did he still have feelings for her? Did he want their love to start again? Anna had many thoughts running though her head until they arrived at their destination.

After what seem to be like an eternity, they finally arrived to the destination.

It was the cliff where they could see the northern lights before. It brought back so many memories. The talk about Susie, the singing.

They hopped off the horse and sat on the cliff to admire the view. It was such a pretty view. But Anna knew that the view wasn't what Derrick had brought her up here for.

"So, Derrick, why are we here? Is there something important you want to talk to me about, or do like to look at the view?"

"Actually, there is something I need to tell you. So, I thought about what you said when you first came back, how I should meet someone else and fall in love with her, well, I think I have."

"Really? That's great." Anna said excitedly.

"Yeah. I met her at the corination ball. We danced, and talked, and I really like her, And I think she likes me too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her name is Odette."

"That's a pretty name." Anna replied.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that when I was going to dance with you, but then the chandilier almost killed us, so I couldn't tell you. But I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Derrick, I am so happy for you. You may have found someone who will be able to make you happy."

"Yes. I hope so. I'm glad you're happy for me."

"Yes. Very."

Anna and Derrick them became silent and just admired the view. Both of them weren't really sure what to say.

"Derrick..."

"Anna, I want you to know that even though we will never become a couple, you are still a very important person in my life. I still care for you, as a friend. I still want to see that you are safe."

"Yeah. Because Elsa told you so." Anna laughed.

"Maybe. But still, you need to know that I still care for you."

"Derrick, I know how you feel. I feel the same way with you."

"I'm glad you understand." Derrick said with a smile as they both looked back to the beautiful view in front of them.


	16. Talk and Trouble

**Hey everyone. I want to explain why I haven't been posting a chapter every day like I usually do. I've been feeling discouraged when I only have one person reviewing this story. So, if you don;t mind, the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll post. But, until then, I will just post chapters whenever I have time.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Elsa sat on the balcony near the of top the castle. She could see the whole kingdpm. She watched the people below her. It was quite beautiful, but not like Arendelle.

She couldn't get Anna off her mind though. She couldn't help but worry that she may not return. She tried to shake off the feeling, but she couldn't. She kept telling herself that Anna would be safe with Derrick. She knew that Derrick wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Elsa was soon joined by Matthew. She smiled when he sat next to her.

"I see you're enjoying the view." Matthew started.

"Yes. It's beautiful."

Matthew knew that it more than just the beauty of the view that Elsa was thinking about. "You're worried about Anna still?"

"Yeah. I know that Derrick will keep her safe, but I just can't help it."

"Hey, you're her sister. You'll always worry about her. I know how it is. I've been worrying about Derrick my whole life even though I know he's safe with others. It's a natural thing."

"Yes, I guess so. Well, it's not everyday my sister is wanted dead by our worst enemy."

"Yeah." Matthew said with a defeated sigh. They then looked back to the view.

"Matthew, can I ask you something personal?" Elsa asked shyly.

"Sure. Anything." Matthew said, looking back to Elsa.

"How do you love your brothers even after all the bad things they do and have done already?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess just being brothers, it comes natural. Although I will admit, it is hard to love them after the things they do. Because it's not who they used to be. We all loved each other dearly, and wanted to always to right."

"Really? Even Hans?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yeah. Even Hans. But I guess with him being the youngest, it was harder for him. But we loved our little brother, but he mostly loved mother and father. But, being the youngest of 12 brothers, he felt he needed to be something more for us. That he needed to be better, and I guess he went down the wrong path after that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess maybe he felt being the youngest made him feel like nothing, so he wanted to show everyone different. But I loved Hans the way he was. He was so full of energy and kindness. Me and him, we would always play games together, and tell each other stories. He had a wonderful imagination. I was the creative one. So, he would make up the story, and I would picture it in my head, and then I'd tell him how I saw it. I miss those days."

"What was your most favorite thing to do with him?" Elsa asked, starting to get interested in Matthew's story.

"We loved singing. Hans had a voice that was just meant for singing. I loved to sing, but he was so much better than me. Afterwards, I just always played the piano. We would always sing old songs our parents taught us. Well, he would."

"It sounds like you guys had a nice childhood." Elsa replied.

"Yeah. But things changed as we got older, and we started to fall away from each other. Then, when he started on a different path, I couldn't follow him, so after that, we just became, well, just family. We weren't close brothers after that."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. What's in the past stays in the past. Forever."

"I like that theory."

"Yeah. So, now can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

"Oh, no. Never. The only person I really love is Anna. I guess I feel that being alone is what's best because of, well, you know, my powers. Often people think it's a curse, and that I'm a monster." Elsa said as she started to remember the Duke's words at her corination.

"Anna doesn't seem to think that. She thinks your powers are amazing, and you are too."

"Yeah. That's just like Anna."

"So, have you ever wanted to fall in love?"

"I don't know. I guess. Sort of. It's hard to explain."

"I guess I know how you feel. I've never been in love either. Some people make it look so easy, but..."

"It really isn't." Elsa finished. She looked to Matthew and smiled. Matthew smiled back.

"Well, with Derrick and Anna, it seems easy."

"You can say that again. With them, it was like it just happen. Like there was some sort of magic between them."

"Yeah. It was like the type of magic between Derrick and Susie."

"Susie?"

"That was Derrick's very first love. They were actually going to get married, but then something happened to her and we never heard from her after that."

"Wow. Anna never told me about her."

"No one really knows, actually. He never talks about it. Appearently, it brings back a lot of pain for him."

"I understand."

Matthew looked back to Elsa and couldn't get over how beautiful she really was. He then started to lean in to kiss her, when he realized what he was doing. And soon, they were interruped by Alexander.

"Matthew, didn't Derrick say that he and Anna would be back before sunset?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, the sun has already set, and they're not back yet."

"What?" Elsa asked shocked and worried.

"Maybe they lost track of time." Matthew replied.

"Or what if something has happened to them?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you don't think...?" Matthew started to ask.

The three then thought that maybe Hans and Reuben may try something on them. They could have followed Anna and Derrick, and were going to finally be able to kill Anna.

"Matthew, gather search parties and send them to the forest immediately. Have Joseph and John help you." Alexander commanded.

"Yes, Alexander." Matthew said as he quickly ran back into the castle.

Elsa could feel her powers starting to act up. She was afraid that the worst had happened to her beloved baby sister.

"Elsa, don't worry, We'll find your sister."

Elsa could only nod in response. She could feel her eyes starting to water. She felt Alexander put a hand on her shoulder, then walking back into the castle.

"Please. Come back to me." Elsa said as she watched the sun lower down. She just prayed that Anna and Derrick would make it back safely.

She couldn't afford to lose her precious baby sister. Not again.


	17. Cliffhanger

_**Hey guys. I see that I got more reviews than what I have recently had. So, thank you very much. It is such a big help to me.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story.**_

Matthew had been able to gather small search parties. Alexander and Elsa also went out searching in the forest with everyone. Elsa listened everyone calling for Derrick and Anna. She was amazed of how many people were willing to look for them.

Alexander knew that Elsa was worried sick, but he wasn't sure what to say to calm her down. But he figured it was worth a try.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We're going to find your sister."

"I'm just afraid that the worst has happened. What if Hans and Reuben..." Elsa couldn't bring herself to say those terrible words.

"Don't think like that, Elsa. There's still a chance." Matthew said as he came next to Elsa.

"We have almost half of the kingdom looking for them. We'll find them, I promise."

Elsa knew that she had to think positive if she wanted to find her sister alive. As they continued to search, and call out for them, Elsa prayed in her mind that the brothers were right.

* * *

><p>Derrick and Anna still sat at the edge of the cliff, then they noticed how late it had gotten. They were ready to run to the horse when they heard something.<p>

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, the two were thrown off when an arrow flew right by them. It scraed Anna enough for her to lose her balance and fall backwards. She fell with a loud scream.

"ANNA!" Derrick shouted as he tried to grab her, but missed. "NO!" he shouted again as looked over the cliff to see that Anna was able to grab on to the ledge about 50 down.

* * *

><p>Little did Anna know that her scream was heard by others.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Matthew asked.

"That was Anna!" Elsa said frightened.

"It came from that direction!" Alexander said, pointing to the direction it came from.

"Let's go! Hi-yah!" Alexander said as he urged his horse to the cry for help. Elsa was behind him, and hoped that there was still a chance to save Anna.

* * *

><p>Derrick didn't know what to do. He couldn't go down after her, because he could fall too. He couldn't go for help because the kingdom was too far away from where they were. Suddenly, he heard horses coming in his drection. He looked to see it was Alexander and Elsa.<p>

"Derrick!" Alexander shouted relieved as he jumped off his horse and ran to him.

"Alexander! Thank goodness you're here! Anna's in trouble!"

"Where is she?" Elsa asked scared.

"Um, on the edge of the cliff."

"The cliff?!" Elsa asked shocked and even more frightned as she ran to the edge and looked down to see Anna, struggling to stay on the edge. "Anna!"

"Alexander, do have rope with you?"

"Yeah!" Alexander said as he ran back to his horse and pulled out a rope out of his bag. He tied one end to a tree.

"Okay, tie it around me. I'm going down for her." Elsa said.

"Elsa, no. I can't let you. It's way to dangerous." Alexander replied.

"It's my sister. I have to help her."

"Elsa, let me do it. I'll bring her up to you." Derrick said.

"Yes, let Derrick do it."

"I can't."

"Elsa, please, you have to trust me." Derrick pleaded.

Elsa could tell in Derrick's eyes that he cared enough about Anna to risk his life for her. "Just bring her to me."

"I will." Derrick said as he tied the other end of the rope around him and started to carefully go down the cliff.

"Elsa, we have to trust him."

Elsa nodded and waited impatiently for him and Anna to come back up.

Derrick finally came to Anna. "Anna."

"Derrick!"

"Anna, grab my hand. I'll pull you up."

Anna was almost frozen in fear. "I can't."

"Anna, I know you're scared, but you have to trust me. I'm not going to let you fall."

Anna knew that Derrick was right. She had to trust him if she wanted to live. She slowly reached for Derrick's hand until he had her hand secure in his. "Okay, I got you."

Anna started to slowly come over to Derrick until Derrick had her secure in his arms. Anna had her arms around his neck, trying not to look down.

"Okay, pull us up!" Derrick shouted. They then started to slowly go up.

Anna was still scared while they were being pulled up. She wanted to be in Elsa's arms now more than anything. She was always comforted by Elsa's embrace.

Derrick could see they were getting closer to the top. He held Anna tightly and securely. They finally reached the top. Alexander help them off the edge and on solid ground. Once they were on safe ground, the got to their knees and were relieved to be on solid ground. Derrick released Anna and started to untie the rope around him.

Anna was so relieved to be on soid ground. Then, she was shocked by Elsa, who knelt down to her and embraced her tightly. Anna returned the embrace even tighter. She had never been so happy to be in Elsa's arms. She heard Elsa letting out sighs of relief.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said with so much relief in her voice. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Anna replied.

Derrick and Alexander watched the sisters hug each other tightly. Alexander couldn't help but see the relief on Elsa's face on Anna's shoulder.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry you had to come out this way for us. We lost track of time."

"Well, it's a good thing we did. What happened anyway?"

"Reuben." the brothers heard Anna say as Elsa released her and they both stood to their feet.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"An arrow was shot. It caused me to lose my balance and that's why I fell."

"Well, let's get back to the castle where it's safe." Elsa said as she and Anna walked back to the horses. The brothers followed behind them.

The brothers got on Derrick's horse, and the sisters got on Alexander's horse. They all started to head back to the castle after that.

Elsa drove the horse, and felt Anna wrap her arms around her tightly from behind her.

Elsa knew now that she couldn't let Anna out of sight ever again, and she was going to whatever it took to make that possible.


	18. A Wish and Change

Everyone had returned to the castle. Elsa had never took her eyes off of Anna on the way back. Anna stayed really close to Elsa. It was night as they walked into the castle. The sisters headed to their room, sat on the bed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Elsa."

"Sorry for what?" Elsa asked confused.

"For not coming back when we said we would. And causing you to send out search parties."

"Anna, it was a good thing we did. We would have never been able to rescue you if we didn't come searching for you."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Anna replied.

The sisters watched as a shooting star flew by. Anna was in awe with it. It was so beautiful. Elsa was in awe about it too.

"Elsa, did you ever wish on a shooting star?"

"Once. When I was little."

Anna was suddenly wanted to hear the story behind Elsa's wish she made a long time ago. She looked to her older sister, and was ready to hear everything.

"It was a night like this. I was sitting in my room looking out the window. I had found out a few months ago that mother was about to have a baby, but we didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl."

"So, when I saw a star go by, I made a wish. I wished that the baby mother was going to have to be a girl, so I would have a little sister to call my own. I would always love her, protect her, and be there for here whenever she needed me."

"Well, after I made that wish, father walked in with something in his arms. He sat me down on my dad, and showed me what was in his arms. It was a little newborn baby. I can still remember the words father said to me."

_"Elsa, it's a girl. Say hello to your new baby sister, Anna."_

And after that, he placed you in my arms. I looked down to you, and you looked up to me, and I could've swore you smiled at me. You were so fragile. While I was holding you, I promised myself and father that I was always going to take care of you. I was going to always love you, and protect you at all costs. Father said he was proud of me to make that kind of promise."

"My wish had come true. I had a little sister to call my own. And I promised that no one was going to love you as much as I would. You were a gift, sent to me from Heaven. I was going to do whatever it took to keep the gift safe."

Anna was so touched by what Elsa had already said. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I never wanted to stop holding you. And I think you didn't want to leave me either. You stayed in mother and father's room for a while, and every day I went to see you. You were such a beautiful person. You loved whenever I would see you. You would look at me, and smile. I loved to see that smile."

"As you got older, I never got tired of seeing that smile, and I still don't. Whenever I saw you smile, it always made me feel good. It made me feel happy. And it still does."

"Anna, even now, you're still my beautiful, wonderful baby sister. No matter how old you are, no matter what anyone says, you're always going to be my baby sister." Elsa said as she put a stray piece of hair behind Anna's ear. "Always."

"Elsa, you, you wished on a star for me?"

"Yes. And it was the best wish I ever made, and I've never regretted it. Ever since then, I've never had to make another wish, because everything I ever wished for is right in front of me."

"Elsa, I, don't know what to say. That's so beautiful." Anna said as she wiped away her stray tear away. "You're the best sister ever, and I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa said as she took Anna's hands in hers. She then wiped another tear from Anna's cheek.

"And you want to know something else?" Elsa asked.

'What?"

"I got more than what I wished for. I got better."

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted a little sister, but I got a whole lot better. I got you."

Anna couldn't take it any longer. She threw her arms around Elsa's neck to hug her. What she was hearing was the sweetest thing she had ever heard in her life. Elsa embraced her little sister tightly.

"Elsa, I have always been proud to be called your sister, and I'm proud to call you my sister."

Elsa felt a smile creep on her face at what Anna said.

The sisters never released each other all through the night. They layed down on the bed, and soon fell asleep, still in each other's arms. There were no nightmares of any sort for either of the sister, but opposite: Wonderful dreams of their love to each other.

* * *

><p>Hans and Reuben were in the abandoned cabin.<p>

"That girl is so hard to kill. She won't die at anything we do." Reuben said, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe we need to change things a little bit." Hans said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always shoot your arrow in hopes of killing her, but they always fail. They will soon catch on and except something from you all the time. So, we have a change of plans. Something none of them are expecting us to do."

"I'm listening, brother." Reuben said, stopping is walking, and faced his youngest brother.

"We kidnap Anna."


	19. A Failed Attempt

Elsa was the first to wake up. She looked over to see Anna was still sleeping. She smiled to see her sister was safe and sound. She got up from the bed, trying not to wake Anna up. Soon, there was a small knock at the door.

Elsa walked over to the door, and opened it to see Matthew and Alexander.

"Elsa, good morning. We need to discuss something important with you about Hans and Reuben. Something we must discuss in private."

"But I don't feel right leaving Anna alone. Even for a minute."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We need to discuss this immediately."

Elsa hated to leave Anna, but maybe the brothers had come up with a plan to get to Hans and Reuben before they tried anything else."

"Oh, all right. But make it quick. I want to stay by Anna's side at all time."

"We understand, Elsa. Let's go." Alexander said as the brothers and Elsa headed to another room to talk privately.

* * *

><p>Anna was starting to wake up when she heard Elsa go out the door. But soon her concern was the other noise she heard. It sounded like a window opening slowly. She gasped and looked to the window to see that nothing was there. She then figured she was hearing things.<p>

She layed down and tried to fall back asleep, but that was not going to happened. She let out a small gasp when a shadow figure came over her.

"Hello, Anna."

Anna let out a loud scream until her mouth was covered by Han's hand. Reuben then came through the window.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Matthew and Alexander had finished their private dicussion when they heard the scream.<p>

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"It's Anna!" Elsa said scared as she ran down to the room Anna was in.

"It must be Hans and Reuben again!" Alexander said to his brother as they followed behind Elsa as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Hans and Reuben thought that they were finally going to have at least one victory. They were getting ready to take Anna out the window with them when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.<p>

"Hans, let's go. We'll come back for her. We can't afford to have our cover blown." Reuben said.

"Yes. Know this, Anna, we will come back for you, and we will have exactly what we want. Oh, one last word, you should probably be worrying about Elsa now more than anything else." Hans said as he threw Anna off the bed and landed on the other side with a thud. The brothers then got out the window before the other brothers and Elsa came in.

"Guys, wait out here. I'll check to see if it's safe." Alexander told Matthew and Elsa as he cautiously walked into the room.

Alexander came in to see what had happened. He looked to see that Anna wasn't on the bed.

"Anna?" he asked.

He then heard sobbing coming from the other side of the bed. He ran over to see Anna on the ground, crying.

"Elsa, Matthew, get in here!" Alexander shouted.

Alexander had Anna sit up. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded and wiped some of her tears. "Elsa. Where's Elsa?" she asked, remembering what Hans had told her.

"Don't worry, Elsa's coming. She's coming." Alexander replied calmly.

Elsa soon came to where Anna and Alexander were. Elsa saw that Anna had already gone through a lot.

"Elsa?" Anna asked again.

"It's okay, Anna. It's okay. I'm right here." Elsa said as she came over to Anna, and gathered her in her arms. Elsa listened as Anna started to softly sob. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Anna said tearfully. "Elsa, they'll kill you. They're going to kill you, Elsa."

"Shhh. Listen, Anna, no one is going to kill anyone. Everything's going to be all right. Just calm down. It's all right." Elsa said as she held Anna tighter.

"Anna, can you tell us what happened?" Matthew asked shyly.

"They came to kidnap me. And they're coming back. Elsa, they're going to come and take me away from you, and kill me, just like they want." Anna said as she suddenly held Elsa even tighter. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me, please."

"Anna..."

"If we're not together, it's the perfect opportunity for them to take me away. Then they'll kill me."

"Gentelmen, will you please?" Elsa asked as she motioned for the brothers to leave the room. The brothers understood and immediately left the room.

"Just please don't leave me." Anna said as she dug her face in Elsa's shoulder. She was able to stop sobbing.

"I won't Anna. I promise." Elsa said before placing a kiss on Anna's cheek. "I won't let them hurt you."

Elsa held Anna for a while longer until she brought her back up on the bed. After the sisters sat on the bed, Anna was in Elsa's arms again. It was as if there was a thunderstorm that Anna was deathly afraid of. But this was worse then a thunderstorm. This was a matter between life and death.

"But now they're wanting to kill you too."

"Anna, I think they just said that as a threat."

"For what?"

"So you will keep a better eye out for them. They know I'm no match for them, so they don't stand a chance. And even if they do want me dead, they will never be able to defeat me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. And I'm positive that I will never let you leave my sight again, not even for a second."

"Right now, that sounds pretty good." Anna said with an attempted chuckle.

"Anna, I promise you, we're going to catch them before they will ever be able to hurt you." Elsa said before placing another kiss on Anna's head. Anna held Elsa tighter and never wanted to release her.

Elsa was sure that this time, Anna would not leave her sight.


	20. A Recovered Attempt

Elsa and Anna never left the room since Hans and Reuben's attempt of kidnapping Anna. Elsa had never taken her eyes off of her little sister, not even for a minute. Anna had never left Elsa's side either.

Anna was afraid that what Hans and Reuben was going to happen soon. Were they really going to come back for her? Were they really going to kill Elsa? Or was it really just an empty thought?

Elsa hoped what Anna said would be wrong. She prayed that Hans and Reuben wouldn't come back, and she also prayed that they weren't going to kill her as well.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Do, do you think they'll come back?"

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa answered truthfully, although she hated to say it. "I hope not. But what ever happens, don't go anywhere without me. Don't even leave my sight."

"Okay. I won't."

As the sisters sat on the bed, the silence was soon broken by a small, close noise.

"Elsa, did you hear that?" Anna asked, starting to get scared.

"Yeah."

The sisters heard it again, and Anna grabbed Elsa for protection.

"It sounds like it's by the window." Elsa said as she slowly got up and walked to the window. She looked to see that nothing was at the window. She was hoping that maybe they were just hearing things. "I don't see anything." she said, turning back to Anna.

Suddenly, the window was opened, and the handle of a sword hit Elsa on the back of the head, knocking her out and making her fall to the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran to Elsa, and cradled her older sister in her arms. "Elsa, wake up!"

"Don't worry, Princess. She'll be all right. But for now, you're coming with us." Hans said as he picked Anna up by her arm and started to drag her out the window.

"Elsa! Elsa, help! Elsa!" Anna yelled, hoping that Elsa would wake up, but she didn't. Anna was soon out the window. She was greeted by Reuben.

"Hello Princess. Nice to see you again."

"Just to let you know, it wouldn't be a smart idea to scream, or I will just kill your sister right in front of you." Hans added.

Anna was getting so scared. She wasn't sure what to do. No one could help her. Reuben and Hans then dragged Anna to their horse and put her on it. She tried not to scream, but it was so hard. Hans and Reuben then got on the horse and they rode off quickly.

* * *

><p>Elsa let out a groan as she slowly started to wake up. Her vision cleared, and she saw she was on the floor. She winced at the pain in the back of her head. She then remembered getting hit with something hard. She looked up to the bed to see that Anna was gone.<p>

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa said as she quickly got to her feet and started to search the room. She started to panic when she saw that Anna was gone. "Somebody help me! Help!" she shouted as loud as she could. She knew exactly who it was that took Anna.

Alexander, Matthew and Derrick all entered the room to the scene. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Alexander asked.

"Where's Anna?" Derrick asked.

"Hans and Reuben. They took her." Elsa said, trying to hold back sobs.

"What happened?" Matthew asked.

"We heard noises, then the next thing I knew, everything went black. Hans must've knocked me out with his sword and took Anna from there."

"And you weren't able to see anything?" Matthew asked.

"No. Nothing."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Derrick asked.

"We have to go out and find her, now." Elsa replied firmly.

"But how? They could be anywhere with her." Matthew replied.

"Matthew's right. We have plenty of places to search. We just need to figure out where to start." Alexander replied.

"Wait! I got it!" Derrick said.

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"I remember that there is an old abandoned cabin on the outside of the kingdom. No one has gone there in years. Harry and I used it when we would play games. It's the perfect place for them to hide."

"Derrick, are you sure?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but if we are going to start searching, this is the best first option." Derrick replied.

"Maybe Derrick has a point. We should start there." Alexander replied.

"Well, wherever we start, we need to start now. They could kill her at anytime if we don't hurry." Elsa replied.

"Elsa's right. We have to go now." Alexander replied as all the brothers and Elsa ran out of the room and out of the castle to find the old cabin. It was there only hope, well, at least Elsa's.

Elsa hoped and prayed that they hadn't killed Anna yet. And if they hadn't, she hoped that they could actually find her.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Anna, Reuben and Hans arrived at the old cabin. The brothers took Anna in and sat her down in a chair.<p>

"What are you going to do with me?" Anna asked frightened.

"Well, we won't do anything until we at least have an auidence." Hans replied.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, getting confused and even more panicked.

"Well, you see Princess, we want some of our brothers and your sister watch us as we kill you. So, we won't do anything until they get here." Reuben said.

"And then you'll kill them?" Anna asked.

"You're smart, Princess." Reuben replied.

"Give it up, you guys. You should know, especially you Hans, you are no match for Elsa."

"Oh, but we are. But you're not." Hans said, grabbing Anna's chin and pushing it away. "I believe we've been through this before."

"Yeah. I would've thought that you would have learned from your first experience." Anna said chuckling.

"Well, I know what to expect now, to we will see what will happen."

"If Elsa comes." Reuben added.

"She will come! You can count on it! She'll come for me!" Anna shouted.

"Oh, well, we'll be looking foward to it then."


	21. The First Rescue

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to post chapters. My laptop charger died, so I had to wait to get a new one. So yeah.**

**So, on with the story!**

Elsa and brothers arrived at the cabin. They hid behind a big rock so Hans and Reuben wouldn't see them. Elsa was so relieved to see that Derrick was right. She was starting to worry that she would never see Anna again. They looked to see that a horse was standing on the side of the building.

"There's a horse. They have to be here." Elsa said.

"Yes. But we have to be careful. They could have a trap ready for us." Alexander said.

"Wise thinking, Alexander." Matthew replied.

"Well, I'm going in there." Elsa replied firmly.

"Elsa, you can't. Hans and Reuben could be in there waiting for the perfect moment to kill you, then Anna." Matthew said.

"I need to help Anna. They could kill her if I don't help her."

"Elsa does have a point." Derrick said.

"What are you saying, Derrick?" Alexander asked.

"Well, if they think no one is going to come to help Anna, they might just kill her just like that."

"That, or they want us to come so they will kill Anna and then us." Alexander said.

"Well, whatever the case is, I'm going in after her. Alone."

"But Elsa..." the brothers protested.

"Please. This is something that I have to do. I promised Anna I would protect her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. No matter what it takes."

"Well, if you know what you're going, I'm with you." Alexander said.

"Good. I want all of you to go back to the kingdom." Elsa replied.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"Your brothers can kill all of you easily. I can use my powers and can get away from them with Anna."

"Brothers, Elsa may have a point. We'll go back to the kingdom. As long as Elsa come back as soon as you have Anna free." Alexander said.

"Don't worry. We will. I will see you guys back in the kingdom." Elsa said as the brothers started to run back to the kingdom.

Elsa was relieved that the brothers had listened to her. She couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. She was just hoping she would be able to help Anna.

She cautiously ran up to the door of the cabin. She could see it was partly open. She knew then that she was being expected. But she didn't care. Her only concern right now was Anna's safety.

She slowly walked in to see Anna in a chair, tied up and gagged. Her eyes were full of fear and panic. Elsa quickly ran to started to untie her sister. After she got the ropes off of her, she removed the gag. Anna let out a gasp. Elsa lifted Anna out of the chair and hugged her tightly. Anna returned it just as tight.

"Oh, Elsa. Thank goodness you're okay." Anna said relieved.

"I was worried that I'd never find you." Elsa replied as she released Anna.

"But we're so glad you did." a voice came from in the shadows. Elsa knew exactly who it was.

"Hans." Elsa replied quietly.

"Hello, Queen. Or do you prefer Elsa?" Hans said, coming into the light.

"You stay away from us. It's okay, Anna. I won't let him hurt you." Elsa said as she stepped in front of Anna protectively.

Hans then snapped his fingers. Elsa was confused by what he was meaning, but she looked back to see Reuben behind Anna with a knife to her neck.

Elsa was helpless. She was afraid if she tried anything, Reuben would kill her sister immediately.

"No, don't!" Elsa shouted.

"Ohh, fiesty, are we now?" Hans replied evilly with a chuckle.

"Please, don't hurt her." Elsa said helplessly.

"Well, actually, we had planned on you watching as we kill her." Reuben said as he rose his knife. Luckily, Elsa reacted quickly.

"NO!" Elsa shouted as powers shot out of her hands, and making an impact to Reuben's head, putting him to the ground and causing him to go unconscious. Elsa heard the knife drop to the floor.

"Reuben!" Hans shouted as he ran to his brother. He looked and saw a white streak form in his black hair. "No! Brother! Wake up!"

Anna ran to Elsa's side. Elsa put a protective arm around her. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Anna shouted as she drug Elsa out of the cabin.

Elsa couldn't believe that she actually struck someone else. But she didn't have a choice. She had to save Anna. She tried her best not to think about it.

The sisters jumped on the horse, and ran off back to the kingdom as fast as they possibly could. Anna urged the horse as fast as it could go. Elsa held on to Anna tightly, hoping she wouldn't fall off with the speed that Anna was making the horse go.

* * *

><p>Soon, the sisters were able to reach the kingdom. They had a servant take care of the horse, and they walked into the castle to see some brothers waiting for them.<p>

"Anna! You're okay!" Derrick said relieved.

"Well, Elsa, looks like you kept your word." Alexander said.

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse us, gentelmen." Elsa said as she took Anna back to the room they were staying in. They sat on the bed.

"Elsa, how's your head?" Anna asked concerned.

"It's fine. It was just a sword handle. I'll be fine. Now that I know you're safe."

"Good."

"Now about you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?"

"No. I'm okay. I promise."

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect you."

"Elsa, don't talk like this. You did protect me. You saved me from Reuben. He would've killed me if you weren't there. You did exactly like you promised. Don't you think any different."

Elsa knew she couldn't argue with her sister. She had to come to the point that Anna was right. She nodded to Anna; it was the only way she could respond to her.

Anna smiled to Elsa, and took Elsa's hands in hers. Anna then fell into Elsa's arms. Elsa wrapped her arms around her baby sister. She wanted Anna to feel secure in her arms. Now, Elsa had to be sure that she would never lose Anna like this ever again.


	22. Family and Deals

The sisters never left each other's sides. Elsa made sure of it. She never took her eyes off of Anna, not even for a second. She knew that Hans and Reuben were going to try something again, and soon.

Night had fallen on the Southern Isles. Anna hadn't been able to fall asleep for hours. She sat up in the bed. Elsa was laying down, but she couldn't fall asleep if she knew that something was bothering Anna. She sat up with her little sister.

"Anna, you should get some sleep." Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I need to watch out for you, Elsa." Anna replied.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"You struck Reuben. Hans is going to get so angry about that, and he will want to kill you. And Reuben too. And there's no way I would be able to protect you."

"Anna, listen to me. You don't have to worry about Hans and Reuben coming to kill me. My powers are stronger then both of them combined."

"Well, if you're stronger, then why did Hans almost kill you in Arendelle?" Anna asked.

Elsa couldn't believe that Anna had just asked that question. But she knew that she had to tell Anna sooner or later, and now was a better time than ever.

"Because of what he told me." Elsa replied plainly.

Anna gave Elsa a confused look.

"He told me you were dead."

"Oh, Elsa."

"He told me that you had returned from the mountain, weak and cold. And, and, and he said I froze your heart. He said he tried to save you but it was too late. Your skin was ice, your hair turned white."

Anna let out a small gasp at what Elsa was telling her.

"And then, he said it. The words I wished that I would never hear. You were dead, because of me. After that, I guess I just broke down and didn't care what happened to me after that. I didn't want to live my life without you, Anna. That's when I was ready to let Hans kill me."

"Elsa, how come you never told me this before?"

"I-I didn't know how. I was afraid you wouldn't understand."

"Elsa, you were ready to just die because you thought I was dead?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Elsa replied.

"Wow." Anna said. It was the only thing she could say.

"Anna, I may look strong, that I have no weak or breaking point. But there is one thing that I'm not strong enough to face, and I never will be."

"Losing me?" Anna asked softly.

Elsa nodded. It was all that she had to do for Anna to understand.

"Wow. I mean that much to you?"

"Anna, you mean everything to me. You're the only family I have left, and family is everything."

Anna smiled to her older sister. "Family means..."

"Nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." the sisters said together, taking each other's hands.

"Don't ever forget that." Elsa replied as she placed a kiss on Anna's forehead and layed back down. Anna soon joined her.

The sisters were then able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hans had remembered an old man who knew almost everything about magic. He had to carry Reuben to the house that was a little farther out from the kingdom. He came to the house and the door opened for him. Hans walked in to see a man sitting in a chair, faced away from them, sharping a sword.<p>

"Ahh. Company." the man said as he placed the sword on the ground and faced the brothers. He let out a chuckle when he realized who it was. "Prince Hans. What can i do you for?"

"It's my brother. His head was struck with ice magic."

"Ohh." the man said as Hans placed Reuben on a table and the man started to exaimine Reuben. "Ohh yes. Powerful magic. Luckily for you, he can be healed."

"Then do it."

"Ahh ahh ahh ah. I think you should know, Prince Hans. All magic comes with a price."

"What do you want?" Hans asked defeated.

"Well, as you can tell, I am a big collector on weapons. From swords to bow and arrows. And I like this crossbow you have with you."

"But that's Reuben's."

"Ohhh, well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind trading a weapon for his life, now would he?" the man asked with a smile.

"All right." Hans said as he placed the crossbow on the far end of the table.

The man giggled highly as he started to remove the magic from Reuben's head.

Hans started to look around at all the stuff the old man in his home. As he passed a shelf, he saw at the corner of his eye something bright and orange. He gave full attention on it. It was what appeared to be a fire crystal.

"You are after someone with revenge, aren't you, Hans?" the man asked as he finished his work on Reuben.

"How would you know?" Hans asked as the man came closer to him.

"I can see it in your eyes. They're full of hate and lust. Those are eyes that want revenge."

"I guess I can't lie about that."

The man chuckled proudly. Hans then started to think of what he could do with the fire crystal to Anna.

"I can see you like this crystal."

"Is it a fire cystal?"

"As a matter fact, it is. Powerful too." the man said as he took it from the shelf to show Hans. "Could I interest you in another deal?"

"Depends. What else do you want?"

"I will give you this crystal, on some conditions. First, let me explain to you how it works."

"I'm listening." Hans said with full attention.

"If this is to strike someone in the head, it won't be a big deal. The person can easily recover. But if it put in the heart, it's not so easy. The heart is not so easily changed. And then, it will start working within minutes. The person's hair will turn black as coal, and soon enough, they get extremely warm and weak. Then, soon enough, the person is turned into ashes, and to never return again."

"Hmm. Sounds like something I can use."

"Well, I'll make you another deal. This crystal can be yours if your sword is mine."

"My sword?"

"It's a small price, but trust me, you'll be happy you paid it." the man said. The man then put his hand out for Hans to shake it. "Do we have a deal?"

Hans was hoping that he wasn't being cheated on, but he was willing to try anything to get rid of Anna. He would have to take a chance. Hans shook the man's hand firmly.

"Deal."


	23. Stupid Move

Morning was upon the Southern Isles, but it was still dark. It was very early. hans and Reuben figured it was the best time to try to kidnap Anna again.

Anna had just woken up from a dream. It was a nightmare, but not the terrible ones she usually has. She only gasped and looked around the room. It looked like everythig was normal.

That is, until she saw the shadow. It was the figure of a man, just like in her dream. She saw a dark man in the room. Was the dream telling her something, or was she going crazy?

She slowly got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Elsa. She was peacefully asleep. She went over to the window to see if she could see anyone. She didn't see anything. She turned to walk back to the bed, when suddenly a hand was on her mouth. She heard Hans shushing her.

She wanted to scream, but she was afraid that Hans would kill here right then and there.

"You scream, your sister dies. Got it?" Hans whispered.

Anna nodded with a weak, small whimper. Hans then started to drag her out from the window. She wanted to scream for Elsa to wake up, but she knew what Hans was capable of doing.

Hans threw her up on his horse and he jumped up in front of her. He grabbed the reins and urged his horse on. Anna was hoping they were going to go back to the cabin, but unfortunately, Hans had other plans. They headed into the forest.

* * *

><p>They rode for about an hour. Then they arrived at their destination:A small shack made from branches. It was big enought to hold at least three people though. Hans took Anna off the horse and dragged her into the shack.<p>

They walked in to see Reuben was waiting for them. Anna noticed the white streak in Reuben's hair. But she didn't say anything. She was afraid if she said anything, she would be killed immediately.

Hans put Anna on the floor in the corner. Anna tried to show that she wasn't scared, although she was terrified.

"What are you guys going to do to me this time?" Anna asked.

"Well, if you really must know, we don't have our weapons anymore." Hans replied.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked confused.

"Yep. We traded them for something much more valuable, and something much more dangerous." Reuben said.

"Yes. Brother, where's the crystal?" Hans asked.

"I thought you had it."

"I thought you grabbed it from the old man."

"Well, appearently not. So we don't have it."

"Well, let's go get it."

"And out prisoner?"

"Hey, don't worry about me. I have no idea where I am, so I'm not dumb enough to go around and get myself lost. And also, there are all sorts of things out there that could kill me, so I'm staying here." Anna replied, trying to sound like she was serious.

Hans chuckled to Anna. "Smart girl. I think we can trust her. It's not that far. We'll be back." he said as he and Reuben walked out the entrance.

"We'll be back, Princess. And you're right. You would be dumb to go around these parts, not knowing where you're going." Reuben said before exiting with Hans.

"It may be dumb, but it doesn't mean it's going to stop me." Anna said to herself as she waited for the brothers to leave. She got up when she heard the horses run off.

She looked to see the brothers were going the opposite way she was. She was proud of herself. She finally ended up laughing at the brothers. "Stupid." she laughed as she started to head the other way and tried to remember the way back to the kingdom.

* * *

><p>Elsa had actually got up when she heard voices. It was the rest of the brothers that woke her up. She then looked to see that Anna was gone. She was hoping that she was with the brothers.<p>

She went out to the brothers, and asked them if they had seen Anna. When they said they hadn't, Elsa started to go in a panic. She knew that Hans and Reuben were at it again. Alexander immediately got search parties out and going. He figured the best place to look was the cabin, so he sent a party there.

Elsa went back to the room. She tried her best not to let her powers take over. Matthew was with her to comfort her. She wanted to let him, but she just couldn't. The only thing that could comfort her was Anna being at her side. She then asked Matthew politely to leave. Matthew understood and left Elsa alone. Elsa impatiently started to wait for reports from search parties.

Two hours had passed, and the search parties had finally returned. One party came to Elsa.

"Did you find Anna?"

"I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. Your sister was no where to be seen at the cabin like before. We will send another out soon." the leader of the party said.

"Thank you." Elsa replied.

The party bowed and walked out of the room. Elsa was afraid that she was never going to see her little sister ever again. She had lost her. She tried not to think that way, but she couldn't help it.

She sat on the bed, faced away from the window. She tried to think positive thoughts, but it wasn't easy.

"Elsa?" Anna said as she came through the window.

Elsa gasped when she heard her name. She recognized the voice immediately. She looked back to see she was right. It was her only sister.

"Anna." she sighed relived as she got up and ran over to hug her little sister. She held Anna tightly, as did Anna. "Oh, I was worried I would never see you again." she said as she released Anna, and gripped her hands.

"You'd be amazed of how stupid those brothers are." Anna replied with a chuckle.

Elsa chuckled in response.

"Elsa, listen to me. I was able to escape from them. But they know I'm gone by now, So they're going to come back for me. And as soon as they get a hold of me, they will kill me, no excuses."

Elsa sighed. She was afraid it was going to come to this.

"But you'll protect me, right?" Anna asked, as if she wasn't sure that Elsa would.

"Yes, of course." Elsa replied as if she couldn't believe that Anna had just said that. She brought Anna back in for another embrace. Anna returned the embrace tighter than Elsa.

Alexander then walked in to see the sisters hugging. He didn't want to interrupt the sisters, so he quietly walked out of the room, and went to inform everyone that Anna had been found.

Elsa kept Anna in her arms for a long time. She knew that Anna was scared, and she was determined that no one was going to hurt her. Not if she had anything to say about it.


	24. A Rescue Mission

The sisters knew they couldn't be cooped up in the castle all day, so they decided to go explore the kingdom. They looked at a majority of the shops, and were amazed of how many were different from Arendelle. The people were so kind to them, as if they knew they were royal.

They finally came to a jewelery shop, and couldn't resist in shopping in it. They saw so many types of rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. It was all so beautiful.

Anna looked at the shelf with earrings and bracelets, when the most beautiful thing caught her eye. It was a bracelet with diamonds and snowflakes on it. She thought it to be unusual to see something like this. She thought it would be the perfect gift for Elsa.

She took it off the shelf, paid for it, and went around to find Elsa. Elsa told Anna that she was ready to go. Anna followed behind her.

"It is so beautiful in there." Elsa said.

"Yes it is." Anna said as Elsa was starting to walk to another shop. "Elsa, wait. I have something for you." she said as she pulled out the bracelet.

Elsa gasped in awe at it. "Oh, Anna. It's beautiful." she said as Anna put it on her wrist.

"There. Now we both have something we can remember each other with." Anna said with a smile and looking at her necklace.

"Oh, Anna, it's wonderful. I mean, unique, I mean I love you." Elsa said with a laugh as she hugged Anna.

"You're welcome, Elsa." Anna said as she released Elsa. "Now, where to next?"

"Hmm. What do you want to do, Anna?"

Anna gasped when an idea came to her. "We should ask Alexander if we can take some horse and ride in the forest. It's so beautiful."

"Good idea, Anna. Let's go ask him."

The sisters went back to the castle to find Alexander. When they found him, they asked their request, which Alexander granted as long as they promised not to get lost and to be back before sunset.

The sisters excitedly went to get horses, and started their journey to the forest. They rode slowly, and looked at the beauties all around them.

"Oh, Anna. It's so beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

The sisters then came side by side.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"A few months ago when you stuck here, were there times you were tempted to stay?"

Anna had to think a little bit before answering Elsa's question. "Not really. The only thing I actually liked here at the time was Derrick. But I wanted to get back to you more than anything because I loved you so much, and I hated to be away from you for so long. And plus, Arendelle is my home, not the Southern Isles, and it never will be."

"I'm glad you looked at it that way."

"Elsa, no matter where I am, or what happens, there is nothing that is going to make be want to be away from you. Nothing." Anna said as she took Elsa's hand.

Elsa smiled at Anna. "Thanks Anna."

* * *

><p>The sisters rode for a little longer when they came to an open field where a small stream was flowing. They got off their horses to let them rest and get water. The sun was getting very warm, so when they horses were done drinking, they went under a tree for shade. The tree was on a hill, and they could still see a lot. The horses were very obedient and stayed under the tree, close to the sisters.<p>

Anna layed down and let out a sigh. Elsa soon joined her. Elsa twriled the bracelet on her wrist.

"Elsa, can I ask you something now?"

"Sure, Anna. What is it?"

"Are you more afraid of Hans and Reuben wanting to kill you, or are you more afraid of them killing me?"

Elsa sat up quickly. She wasn't sure what Anna was asking at first. "Anna, they want you dead, not me. Hans already tried that, and failed. He knows he's not capable of killing me. But you on the other hand, he could kill easily. That's why I'm being well, so, overprotective of you. I'm not scared of them killing me, I'm afraid of what they may do to you."

"Really? You're not afraid for your own life?" Anna asked as she sat up.

"Anna, the only life I really need to worry about is yours. I promised Mother, Father, and myself I would always watch out for you and protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. No matter what the cost is."

"Wow." it was all Anna could say. She then gave Elsa a big smile, and Elsa knew their conversation was over. They laid back down, and the heat caused them to grow tired. Then, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, Anna was awaken by something. A noise. No, a voice. A cry for help. She looked into the field to see what it is. She saw a girl, crying for help. A man was holding her on his horse. He was trying to kidnap her.<p>

Anna reacted immediately. She jumped on her horse, and started to run after the girl and the kidnapper. She didn't think about waking Elsa. Her only concern was helping the girl in need.

The girl looked to be just a couple years younger than Anna.

She was able to catch up to the kidnapper, but didn't exactly have a plan on trying to stop him. So, she decided to improvise. She jumped off her horse and onto the kidnapper, knocking him and the girl off the horse.

The man saw what had happened, and immediately went after Anna. He swung his fist at her, but she was fast enough to avoid it. She went to the ground, and grabbed his leg and caused him to fall.

"What...?" he asked confused on what had just happened. "Okay, dearie. Now you're going to die." he said. He then shouted as he got up and tried to knock Anna to the ground. Anna yelled as she went to the ground, but she was able to recover quickly.

The man was ready to charge at her again, but this time, Anna had a plan. He ran to her, but she moved out of the way and used her foot to trip him. He went to the ground with a grunt.

"If I were you, I'd just stay on the ground." Anna said as she used the man's belt and tied his hands behind him.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked the girl.

"Yes. Thanks to you. Who are you?"

"My name is Anna. What's your name?"

"I'm Alexandria. You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need. I'm happy to help in any way I can. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was shopping in the kingdom, and then the man just grabbed me and took me away on his horse."

Hmm. Well, we should get back to the kingdom. We will see what King Alexander has to say about this man."

"Good thinking." Alexandria said as Anna put the man on her horse and let Alexandria on next. Anna decided it would just be easier to walk the horse back to the kingdom. So she did.

Little did she know that she had forgotten somebody under the tree, sleeping.


	25. Anna Goes Back

Anna and Alexandria had finally made it back to the kingdom. Alexandria told Anna where her house was, so Anna took her there. When they came to the house, they saw a girl in front of the house, waiting for them. Anna figured it was her sister.

"Alexandria!" the girl shouted as she opened her arms for her sister to fall into. Alexandria immediately ran into her sister's arms. The older sister let out sighs of relief, then pulled away to check for injuries. "Oh, I was afraid I would never see you again. Are you all right? Did that man hurt you?"

"I'm all right. Thanks to Anna. She saved my life." Alexandria said, looking back to Anna. The older sister walked over to Anna.

"Oh, thank you for saving my sister. How could I ever repay you?" the sister asked.

"No repayment is needed. But I would like to know your name."

"I'm..."

"Is everything okay, Odette?" a man said from behind them. Anna immediatly recognized the voice. It was Derrick.

"Yes, everything is fine. Alexandria has been saved."

"Anna?" Derrick asked, coming next to Odette.

"Derrick." Anna greeted Derrick, then looked to Odette. "So, you're Odette. Derrick told me about you."

"Ohh. So you're Anna. Derrick has told me quite a bit about you. I am honored to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you." Anna said politely. "Derrick, the man who took Alexandria is on my horse. We better have someone take care of him."

"Yes, well done, Anna." Derrick said as he went over to Anna's horse to take the man off and put on his horse.

"Thank you again for saving my sister. It means so much to me."

"Hey, I know how it is. I have a sister too."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's..." Anna suddenly remembered. "Oh, no."

"What's the matter?" Odette asked concerned.

"My sister! She's still out in the field where I saved your sister! She probably thinks that something terrible has happened to me. I have to go get her!" Anna said as she ran back to her horse.

"Anna, be careful! There's a terrible storm coming!" Odette said as the wind started to whip, and dark clouds covered he blue sky.

Anna urged her horse and headed back for her sister.

"I hope she'll find her." Alexandria said as she came next to her sister.

"Yeah, me too." Odette said as she wrapped her protective arms around her little sister.

* * *

><p>Elsa had finally woke up. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep. She looked to her side expecting to see Anna. She started to panic when she didn't.<p>

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa said as she quickly got to her feet and started to look around. She saw that Anna's horse was gone.

"ANNNNNNAAA!" Elsa cried as loud as she could. "AAAANNNNNAAAA!" she cried again as the wind grew stronger and thunder started to boom. Lightning lit up the sky and field. "Anna." she whimpered in a sob as she decided to build a shelter made of ice. She made a covering over her horse.

She went into her shelter, and listened to the wind whistling outside. She wasn't scared of the storm going on outside, she was afraid of why Anna was gone. Did she wander off on her own? Was she kidnapped? She didn't know, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"Oh, Anna. Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Anna rode as fast as she could though the wilderness. She was scared to death of the storm, but she tried to not think about it. She kept all her thoughts on Elsa. She was doing this for Elsa. She loved her, and she would do anything for her.<p>

She soon came to the field, and she could see the ice shelter on the hill. "ELSA!"

She urged her horse even faster until she was up the hill. She let out a small scream when more thunder rolled and lightning flashed. She tied her horse to the tree, close to Elsa, and proceeded to the shelter.

She was so wet from the rain, and the wind had blown some hair in her face. The hair stuck to her face because of the rain. She came into thr shelter, and closed the door behind her. She slid down the door, and tried to catch her breath. She was wet, frightened, and tired. She was shaking too, from fear and she was cold.

"Anna!" Elsa cried relieved as she knelt down to Anna and hugged her. Elsa was so relieved to see her little sister was safe. Soon, she became concerned when she felt Anna shaking, and letting out small whimpers. She knew that Anna needed comfort more than she did. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

Elsa then noticed how wet Anna was. She created a cloak for her to wear. "Here." she said as released Anna and wrapped the cloak on Anna's shoulders. Elsa wiped the hairs from Anna's face. "What happened?"

"There was a girl that was being kidnapped. I had to save her. I'm sorry. I should've woke you up."

"It's all right. As long as I know you weren't kidnapped by Hans and Reuben. I can't believe you came in this storm for me."

"Yeah, it was scary for me."

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear. I'm here now." Elsa said as Anna hugged Elsa. Elsa held Anna tighter than Anna held her. "We may have to stay here for the night."

"I totally agree." Anna said as she released Elsa and sat against the wall. Elsa joined her. She noticed Anna was still shivering. She created a blanket and put it over her. "Thanks." she said as she layed her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and held it tightly. She was afraid that if she let go, she would lose her again.

And she wasn't about to let that happen.


	26. Bad Dreams and Comfort

Elsa didn't see any sign of the storm letting up soon, so she knew that they had to stay for the night. She was hoping Alexander would understand.

Anna knew she wasn't about to go out in any thunderstorm. She was hoping that Derrick would tell Alexander that they were fine, but had to stay here because of the storm.

The sisters still sat against the wall. Anna was restless, and Elsa didn't want to go to sleep without Anna falling asleep first, and she was hoping it was going to happen soon. Anna would let out small whimpers whenever they saw lightning and heard thunder. Elsa was there to comfort her though.

Anna started to shiver a little bit again. It wasn't unoticeable to her older sister though.

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked concerned.

"A little bit, but I'll be fine." Anna said in shivers.

Elsa wasn't sure exactly how she could make her little sister warmer, but she knew that there was something that always helped her in any situation. "Come here. Come here." she said, motioning for Anna to come closer. Anna did, and Elsa wrapped her loving and protective arms around her cold, frighten sister.

Anna's shivering immediately stopped and she let out a sigh of relief.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"Hmm." Anna said with a nod and a smile. She then snuggled her head on Elsa's shoulder. Then she looked up to Elsa to show Elsa her smile. Elsa smiled back.

"You feel better?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I felt better when I found you. I was actually afraid that I had lost you."

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I left you out here, alone. Anything could've happened to you out here. Someone could've come to kidnap you, or kill you. If I wouldn't have been so..."

"Anna." Elsa interrupted her sister. "Look at me. I'm fine. I'm here. You didn't lose me. So you made a mistake and forgot to wake me up when you were going somewhere."

"Elsa, that mistake could've cost your life."

"But it didn't. Anna, you're starting to sound like me. That's how I am with you."

"I guess it's just a sister thing. When you're worried about the ones you love getting hurt, you'll do or say anything."

"I know how that is." Elsa said as she stroked Anna's cheek. "Well, we better get some sleep." she added as she used her powers to make beds for them.

Anna was impressed. She sat on one of the beds, and was amazed of how comfortable it was. She then layed down, and sure enough, she was able to fall asleep.

Elsa was proud of her work. She laid on the other bed, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew it, morning had come. Elsa was first to wake up. She walked out of her shelter to see the sun was barely up, but the storm had finally come to an end. She could hear a few birds chirping, but soon, those sounds were replaced with something that gave Elsa some concern: Small, weak whimpers. They sounded like Anna. That's the part that worried her the most. She then thought that Anna was having another bad dream. She knew she had to help her poor sister.<p>

Sure enough, Anna was having a bad dream.

"Stay away from me Hans! No!" Anna yelled. She woke up gasping and shot up from her sleep. She looked around to see where she was, and tried to calm herself down.

Elsa then came beside Anna. She knew that Anna definitely needed some comfort from her older sister.

Anna gasped and cringed when she saw someone sitting next to her and trying to put an arm around her.

"It's okay. It's just me. It's Elsa. I'm not Hans. It's okay." Elsa said as she was able to put her arm around Anna.

Anna was relieved when she heard her sister's voice. She moved closer to her sister, and wanted to find the courage to tell her the bad dream. She knew she could trust Elsa with anything because she knew that Elsa would always help her, no matter what.

"Hans came for us. Reuben tortured you, then killed you right in front of me. I couldn't do anything. Then Hans was ready to come after me."

"That's when you woke up."

"Yeah."

"Anna, don't worry. Hans and Reuben don't know we're out here, so they sure won't be able to find us. Trust me. Everything is all right."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"How can you always make everything okay for me?"

"Comes natural?" Elsa asked with a small laugh.

Anna gave Elsa a teasing smile. "Well, it's like how you make everything okay for me."

"I do?"

"Yeah. With my queen duties, my powers, whenever I have bad dreams. Whenever I'm having a problem, you can always make it okay. I guess I can say I learn from you."

"Wow." Anna said proudly.

Elsa laughed at her baby sister's remark. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Anna then wrapped her arms around her older sister and hugged her. Elsa did the same thing. Elsa placed a small kiss on Anna's head. Elsa listened as she leard Anna let out a content sigh. She loved to hear that. It would let her know how happy Anna was to have her as a sister, and that she wouldn't want anyone else. No matter whp they were, or what powers that had.

She only wanted one person as a sister, and her name was Elsa, and nothing would change that.


	27. Anna's Rescue

The sun was finally up, and the sisters saw that they would be able to travel back to the kingdom, and fast. They were starting to think that Alexander would send out search parties since they didn't return when they were suppose to.

They got up on their horses and started to travel back to the kingdom. Anna was ahead of Elsa, and she was lost in her world of thoughts. Elsa noticed Anna was ahead, and ran up to be beside her. When she was beside Anna, she could see that Anna was thinking.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna came back to reality at the sound of her sister's voice. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine. J-Just thinking, that's all."

"Anna, I can tell something bothering you. Now come on. You can tell me. What's wrong?"

Anna wasn't sure exactly how to tell Elsa what she was thinking. "It's about Odette."

"Odette?" Elsa asked confused.

"That little girl I saved, that was Odette's little sister, Alexandria. And she's also... Derrick's girlfriend."

"Anna, does this have to do with Odette and Derrick's current relationship?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But there's something else about her that I don't like."

"Like what?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. It could just be me being jealous, but my guts tell me otherwise."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Trust your instincts, they'll lead you to the truth."

"I'm just afraid they'll lead to a truth I don't want to hear."

"We'll just have to see what happens."

"I just hope it's me being jealous."

"Well, whatever you plan on doing to finding the truth, I am willing to help you in any way I can."

"I think there is something you can do."

"What? Name it."

"When we get back to the castle, we will go to Odette and Alexandria. Maybe you can talk to her for a little bit, maybe get some information about her. I'll talk to Alexandraia elsewhere, so you two will be alone."

"I will the best I can."

"Thanks Elsa. It means a lot to me."

* * *

><p>The sisters then started to ride on back to the kingdom. They realized that they were halfway back to the kingdom.<p>

Anna tried her best not to think the worst about Odette, but soon, those thoughts were forgotten when her horse started to whinny and put his front legs up as if he were trying to throw her off. Anna tried to stop the horse while trying to avoid fallin off.

Elsa was ahead of Anna, but soon, Anna was going to be ahead of her. Anna's horse then started to run full speed past Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she flew past her sister.

"Anna! Yah!" Elsa urged her horse, trying to catch up to Anna.

"Help me! Elsa please!" Anna cried as she tried to stop the horse.

"I'm coming!" Elsa shouted as she started to get closer to Anna. Soon, Elsa was able to get right next to the horse. "Anna, grab my hand!" she shouted as she stuck her hand out to Anna. Anna took it, and Elsa was able to put Anna on her horse, and she watched as the horse ran off ahead of them.

Anna and Elsa then got off the horse. Anna breathed heavily as she watched the horse disappear. She then went into Elsa's arms and hid her face. She had never had that happened to her before, so she was pretty freaked out.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, and began to stroke her hair. She could hear Anna's trembling breathing, and her shaking a little. "Are you all right?"

Anna could only nod. Elsa held her little sister tighter. "In all my life, I have never had that happen to me before."

"But in all your life, you have never been wanted dead."

"You don't think that..."

Elsa knew she was right. Hans and Reuben were defintely behind this move. "Yeah I do. They must have thrown a rock or something to spook the horse, but it was suppose to make you fall to your death."

Anna sighed and Elsa released her. "Seems right." Anna said.

Elsa got back on her horse. "Come on." she said as she put her hand out for Anna to grab. Anna grabbed it, and Elsa helped Anna get behind her on the horse. "Hold on tight. We're going to get back before anyone else gets hurt." she said as she urged her horse to run fast.

Anna held Elsa tightly, and was shocked how fast Elsa was willing to go on her horse. She was happy though. She justed to get out of the forest.

But more than anything, she just wanted all of this to come to an end. She was tired of being wanted dead by Hans and Reuben.

Elsa was tired of this too. She wanted to catch Reuben and Hans more than anything now. She hated to see Anna almost being killed several times, and her barely being able to keep her safe. It seemed that something would always go wrong. But she figured she was doing good if Anna was still alive. That was the most important part.

Soon, the sisters were out of the forest, and they could see that castle from a distance. They were so relieved. They ran to the castle as fast as the horse could go. Even though it wasn't their home, it was good to be at that castle.

The sisters didn't know that the worst of the dangers were about to come to them.


	28. Heated Arguement

The sisters finally came to the castle. They had servants put their horses back in the stables. They walked in to see that Alexander was waiting for them.

"Elsa! Anna! You're return safely!" Alexander said relieved.

"Yes. We would've been back sooner, but the storm." Elsa explained.

"It's all right. I figured that when Derrick told me that Anna had saved someone, but didn't bring you with her. I'm just glad you both got back when you did. Odette is here and she would like to speak with both of you."

"She is?" Anna asked.

"Yes. She got here first thing this morning. She's waiting in your girls' room"

"We'll go talk to her. Thank you." Elsa said as the she and Elsa headed to their room.

When they got there, they saw Odette was indeed waiting for them.

"Anna! You've returned! I was getting worried." Odette said as she hugged Anna, and soon released her.

After Odette released Anna, Elsa immediately linked arms with her sister.

"So this is your sister."

"Yes. This is Elsa. Elsa, this is Odette."

"Please to meet you." Elsa said politely.

"You as well. I can you two are defintely sisters. You both look so much alike."

"Thank you." Anna said as she smiled to Elsa, who smiled back.

"So, Derrick has told me about what's been happening this week with Hans and Reuben. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"That's okay, Odette. This isn't your battle." Elsa replied.

"But it's not yours either." Odette said to Elsa.

"Well, it's different. Anna is my sister, and I have to help her through this."

"But they don't want you dead. They want Anna."

"Well, I'll let you two talk this out." Anna said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Listen, I don't know why you're doing this, but what I do for Anna is my choice."

"But what she is wanted for can also kill you. Is that what you want?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to help my sister."

"Even give up your own life?"

"If I have to, yes."

Elsa was starting to get irritated with Odette. But she tried really hard not to show it. She wanted to be a nice person to her.

"Oh, Elsa. It doesn't have to be this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Elsa. When Anna was sent here on accident a few months ago, you weren't there to protect her. She took care of herself. You didn't have to be at her side every second."

"At that time, she wasn't wanted dead by people."

"But still, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need you to be at her side all the time. She's not a little child."

"She may not be a little child, but she is still my little sister. You, of all people should know to always be there for your little sister. She could've been killed by that kidnapper. What would you have done then?"

"Well, he didn't."

"Because Anna saved her."

"But I'm sure that even if Anna wasn't there, she would've found some way to escape from him. She is known for doing that."

"So, you didn't even worry when she was taken?"

"Of course I was worried, but I knew she would find some way back."

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Anna, she wouldn't be here now, would she?"

"You don't know that."

"And you do?"

"Well, I have a feeling."

"So, what is your point? That I should just let Anna out of my sight, then wait to hear the news that she has been killed? I don't think so."

"You are not going to be there for her forever, Elsa. Someday, she will have to take care of herself for the rest of her life, and you won't be there to help her in her troubles."

"You're right. But until then, I have to be there for her, no matter where or what her problem she has. Whatever trouble she is in, I will be there to help her. And no one will be able to stop me."

"Ohh, protective now, are we? Elsa, just think of all you could do here without having to protect Anna."

"Like what?" Elsa asked, not expecting an answer.

"Matthew. I've heard how you two have some connection between each other. Think of all you could do here with him. It could turn into something else."

Elsa didn't think that Odette would actually have an answer. "No. My sister is the most important thing to me. More important than a relationship with someone else."

"Ohh Elsa. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Anna is dead weight. She is keeping you from being happy."

Elsa started to walk around the room. "She is not dead weight. And the only thing that makes me happy is seeing her safe."

"So, you are never going to let her out of her sight? No matter what?"

"Correct." Elsa said, thinking that Odette was finally starting to understand.

"Well, we'll see how long that happens. Because you are going to think about what I've told you, and realize I am right about Anna. She is nothing but a tool to help you avoid from finding real happiness."

"No."

"She acts like she can't take care of herself. But she really can. She just doesn't want to see you happy."

"Enough."

"You know it's true. She's nothing, Elsa! Nothing!"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted as magic shot out of her hands, and flew right pass Odette, making a mark on the wall. Elsa was confused when she saw Odette smile. She then realized that Odette had succeeded in what she was doing.

"You must really want to protect her, even if it means hurting innocent people." Odette said as she walked out of the room.

Elsa felt guilty that she had lost control, but she was so mad at Odette. Anna was right. There was definitely something not right about her. That who she needed to see now, Anna. She walked out into the halls, and started to look in rooms.

"Anna?" she asked in the hall.

"Elsa." Anna said from behind Elsa. Elsa turned back to see Anna running to her. Elsa could also notice marks on Anna's face from tears. She immediately took Anna back in their room, and tried to talk to her about what was said.

She was afraid that Anna had heard everything that was said.


	29. Who You Are

Anna and Elsa sat on the bed. Elsa didn't even have to say anything. Anna was all ready to speak.

"I heard everything." Anna said, looking down.

"Anna, you know that what was said is not true, right?"

"I guess." Anna replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me." Elsa said, lifting Anna's head up to face her. "Everything that Odette said was a lie. You are not dead weight. And she's most defintelt wrong when she says you're nothing, because you are everything to me."

"But what about being a tool to avoid you from finding happiness?"

"Anna, you're not a tool of any sort. You're my sister. You are the only thing that brings me true happiness."

"And with Matthew?"

"When I'm with Matthew, Anna, I don't feel anything. There isn't going to be anything more then just a simple friendship."

"So, you think all Odette says isn't true?"

"Anna, I know it isn't true. You mean so much, and I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I know. It's just..."

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's hand.

"This is just like being called a spare all over again."

Elsa remembered Anna's experience in Arendelle with being called a spare by some ladies. She remembered how hurt Anna was.

"Anna, we went through this before."

"I know, I know. You don't think I'm a spare. I am much more than that."

"Anna, I don't think you're a spare, I know you are not a spare. You never have been, and you never will be."

"You're just saying that because you're my sister."

"Anna, I'm saying it because it is the truth. Queens always tell the truth. Anna, it's just like when you say I'm not a monster."

"Because you're not. I don't think you are, and neither does Arendelle, or the brothers. Well, at least most of them."

"You see, Anna? It's the same thing with you being a spare. I know you're not a spare, and most of the brothers think that too."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Elsa." Anna said as she leaned close to Elsa, and Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Anna, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Don't you ever think that you're a spare, worthless, a tool, or nothing ever again. And when someone tries to convince you are, remember who you really are. You are my only beloved little sister, and the Princess of Arendelle. You're also smart, brave, fuuny, kind, loyal, and beautiful. Don't ever let anyone make you think different, because they are wrong."

"You really think so?" Anna asked as a smile formed on her face.

Elsa looked down to Anna. "I know so, Anna. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elsa. More than anything."

"And Anna, you also need to know that you may be able to take of yourself, but..."

"No. Not even for a minute. Don't leave me, please. I won't survive if you're not with me."

"Don't worry Anna, I don't plan on leaving you."

"Y-You don't?"

"No. Not even for a second. Right now, Anna, I can see you need me now more than anything. And I will be at your side at all times until Hans and Reuben are brought to justice. And that's a promise."

"And after that?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'll still be right at your side whenever you want me."

Anna smiled to Elsa. Elsa smiled back and held Anna tighter. She placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. Anna soon wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm glad you're my sister."

"Anna, you have no idea how proud I am to call you my sister. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Not even someone with powers like you?"

"Anna, even if there was someone like me, they wouldn't have something you have."

"Like what?"

"Your heart. No one can have a heart as loving or caring as yours."

"Elsa, that's your heart. You are always there for me. You have a heart full of love and care."

"Anna, it was because of you I was able to be like this again. You taught me that when you gave up your life for me."

"I did? Wow." Anna said surprised.

"Anna, it's because of you that I was able to be the sister you want me to be."

"Not all of it. Most of it is still you. You've had it all along."

"Like what?"

"Like you always wanting to protect me and see that I am always safe. I couldn't teach you that. You already had that."

"Yeah, I guess. It just comes with being an older sister with the best little sister in the world."

The sisters stayed in their embrace for a long time. They never wanted anything to break them apart.

* * *

><p>"So she is determined to stay at her side at all times?" Hans asked his apprentice.<p>

"Yes, Hans. I tried everything to convice her otherwise, but she's a tough one." Odette replied.

"Hmm. I figured. Well, I guess we'll have to think of something else."

"Like what?"

"Now that is a good question. I guess maybe we'll go with our original plan." Reuben said.

"You mean..."

"Yes. We take her to a place where no one will hear her scream."

"And her sister?"

"Well, I'm sure I can think of something to do with her. But until then, we will just have to be very sneaky when we kidnap the Princess again."

"When do we start?"

"Tonight."


	30. Betrayed

The sisters had soon went to dinner with the brothers. Not much was really said. The brothers said a few words to each other, and that was it. Anna and Elsa said a couple things, but that was all.

Soon, when they had finished, everyone went their own ways. Anna and Elsa wandered around the halls when they ran into Derrick.

"Hello, Derrick." Anna said politely.

"Hello, Anna." Derrick replied.

"How are you?" Elsa added.

"Fine. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Anna in private. It's very important." Derrick said.

"Elsa?" Anna asked her sister.

"Well, I guess I have to learn to trust someone sooner or later. So, yeah. But Anna, after you're done with Derrick, I want you back you in our room."

"Okay, Elsa. I will." Anna said as she stood next to Derrick and watched as Elsa walked back to their room.

Elsa was hoping that she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Anna and Derrick started to walk around the halls until they came to library. They sat in some chairs and Derrick tried to figure out exactly where to start.<p>

"Listen, Anna. I heard about what happened with Odette and Elsa. And the reason she was like that was because I, um, I broke up with her."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked confused.

"I thought she was the right one for me, but appearntly I was wrong."

"How did you know?"

"I guess I didn't feel the magic I felt with you."

"Derrick, that's sweet, but..."

"I know, I know, you have Kristoff now. And I undertsand that."

"Derrick, I think maybe your wanting to find that perfect person, but everytime you start going with someone, you find something wrong with them."

"I didn't with you. You're perfect."

"Me? Perfect? I am so far from perfect."

"You were perfect to me."

"But what about Susie?"

"Well, she was perfect too. She was amazing."

"Derrick, maybe when you first fell in love, you knew it was true and right. So it seemed that person was just perfect. But when Susie dies, you wanted to feel that love again. That's when I came along. But when I broke up with you, maybe you felt true love just wasn't meant for you. So, whenever you go out with someone, you will find that something isn't right, then you don't think she's right for you."

"I guess I didn't really think about it that way." Derrick replied.

"Derrick, everyone is meant to love sometime in their life. Maybe it won't happen right when you want it to. Look at Elsa. She's been a queen for over a year, and she still hasn't found that one for her. But I know she'll find someone soon, and she'll be more happy then ever."

"So, you think I'll find someone soon?" Derrick asked.

"I know you will. You are a great guy. If I was able to fall in love with you, I am sure someone else will love you too. You're strong, handsome, loyal, and kind. That's what women look for in a man. At least, some do."

"I hope you're right. I just want someone to love me for who I am."

"Someone will. I'm sure of it. But until then, you have to move on with your life. Things will get better."

"Oh, they already have." a voice came from the darkness.

"What? Who said that?"

"I did."

"Reuben? Derrick, what is this?" Anna asked, getting confused and panicked.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Anna." Derrick replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well done, dear brother. You're still the best actor since our last time in Arendelle." Hans said, coming out of the shadows.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Yes, my dear. This is exactly why I love you so much." Odette said, wrapping her arms around Derrick's neck, and kissed his cheek. Derrick smiled to Odette.

"Odette?" Anna asked shocked.

"Hello Anna."

"You're working for them?"

"Well, I'm not the only one." Odette replied, looking to Derrick.

"Derrick, what is this all about?"

"I think you should know. Derrick and Odette work for us. They have been for a little bit now. And thanks to them, our plan has succeeded."

"Derrick..."

"I'm sorry Anna, but this is the way it has to be." Derrick replied sternly as he got to his feet and started to kiss Odette passionately.

Anna was almost in tears with what she was seeing and hearing.

"Oh, and you should also know that Derrick never broke up with me."

"Wait, what?"

"No. I never did. In fact, the more I'm with her, the more I know she's meant for me. She's changed me, Anna."

"Who are you? Where is the Derrick I use to know?" Anna asked.

"He's gone forever, Anna. I am now a totally different person. And I love it."

"But betraying me, Derrick? I thought I knew you."

"Well, you did, but not anymore."

"Aww. Poor, poor Princess Anna. Being betrayed by the one you thought loved you. Hmm, now where have I seen this before? Ohh, yes. This is exactly what I did in Arendelle. Ha. Silly me. How could have I forgotten?" Hans said laughing.

The brothers and Odette soon joined him.

"Now, Anna. You are coming with us." Reuben said as he grabbed Anna's arm and forced her out of the chair.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where no one will hear you scream."


	31. Cold Truth

Elsa started to wait impatiently for her little sister. She wasn't sure what was keeping her so long. Derrick didn't have that much to tell Anna, did he? She looked out the window to see that the sun was almost totally down. She couldn't help but feel the need to worry a little bit.

She then was afraid she had made a wrong decision of letting Anna out of her sight. Then it came to her. That's exactly what Hans wanted. But even worse, was Derrick working for Hans?

At last, she had it. She walked out of the room, and started to search the castle. She didn't have much luck, but that was to change when she saw John.

"John!" Elsa called as she ran to him.

"Hello, Elsa. What's going on?" John asked politely.

"I'm looking for Anna. Have you seen her?"

"Well, I saw her and Derrick head to the library. I don't believe they have come out yet."

"The library." Elsa whispered to herself. "Thanks John." she replied as she ran to the library.

As she running to the library, she ran into Alexander.

"Oh, sorry Alexander."

"Elsa, is everything all right?" Alexander asked concerned, seeing the worry in Elsa's face.

"No. Something's wrong." Elsa replied as she continued to make her way to the library.

Matthew happened to pass Alexander and Elsa, but stopped when he heard Elsa.

"What is it?" Matthew asked his oldest brother.

"Something's up." Alexander replied as he ran behind Elsa. Matthew soon joined them.

Elsa ran into the library to see it was empty. This was just what she was afraid of.

"Elsa, what is this about?" Alexander asked as he and Matthew ran in.

"It is just what I was afraid of."

"What?" Matthew asked confused.

" Derrick came up to us, and said he needed to discuss something important with Anna, so I let her go with him. John said he saw Anna and Derrick come in here, but they never came out."

"When did they leave to talk alone?" Alexander asked.

"About a half hour ago." Elsa replied.

Then, Elsa was sure about everything. She had been tricked, again. "Guys, I don't know how to say this to you guys, but I think I knpw why Anna and Derrick aren't here."

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Because Derrick took her." Elsa replied plainly.

"Elsa, are you saying that..." Alexander tried to say.

"Yes. Derrick is working for Hans and Reuben. And I think Odette is in on it too. I knew our conversation was too weird and random."

"Odette talked to you?"

"Yeah. She was talking about how overprotective I was over Anna, and how I shouldn't be like that. That I should let her out of my sight, so I can see that she can take care of herself."

"Seems suspecious to me." Matthew replied.

"I know. I think it was all part of Hans and Reubens' plan. And it succeeded."

"But Derrick? How can you be so sure?" Matthew asked.

"Because this isn't the first time he's done this. It happened in Arendelle. He tried to kill Anna twice. With a knife, and a fire. They were almost a success too." Elsa said, remembering everything clearly.

"I remember that. Derrick was in the dungeon for six months for that." Alexander replied.

"He is really good. Just like Hans." Matthew replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Alexander asked, pointing to a piece of paper, pinned to a shelf.

Elsa walked over and tore the paper from the shelf. She read it carefully.

_This is what happens when you let your sister out of sight._

Elsa could feel her powers starting to lose control. She knew the note was from Odette. Elsa couldn't believe what she had just done. She promised to keep Anna safe, and she failed.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Not just in sorrow, but in anger as well. She crumpled the paper, and threw it across the room while letting out a scream. She sobbed as she sat down in a chair. She put her face in her hands.

Matthew and Alexander walked over and touched both of her shoulders to try to comfort her.

"What have I done?" Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa, this wasn't your fault." Matthew replied gently.

"Yes, it is. I told Anna I would protect her at all costs, and now, I've killed her." Elsa replied with another sob.

"Elsa, you don't know that. She escaped before, remember?" Alexander reminded Elsa.

"She was lucky that time. This time, she doesn't stand a chance of escaping, or even surviving."

"Elsa, you can't assume that she's dead. She's out there." Matthew replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. She's alive, somewhere." Matthew said.

"Elsa, believe me. We're going to do whatever it takes to find your sister." Alexander said.

"Yeah. You can trust us. We'll find her." Matthew said.

"I hope you're right." Elsa said as she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"But until then, you should get some sleep." Matthew said as Elsa rose from the chair.

"Maybe you're right."

"We'll send out search parties, and we'll let you know the minute we know something. I promise." Alexander said.

"Okay. I trust you." Elsa said to Matthew and Alexander before walking out of the library.

"So, do you think we'll be able to find her?" Matthew asked.

"I know we will. Keep the faith brother." Alexander replied, patting Matthew's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat on her bed, and tried her best not to think of the worst that could happen to her little sister. She was hoping that Matthew was right, that Anna was still alive somewhere. And she hoped Alexander was right when he said they would find her.<p>

She laid down and closed her eyes in hope of finding some sleep. She knew that she needed it.

She just prayed that Anna was okay.


	32. Burning Heart

Anna, Hans, Reuben, Derrick and Odette arrived at the old cabin where Hans and Reuben had taken Anna before. Anna was just thinking of the fate that was soon to come upon her. She felt hurt and betrayed with what Derrick had done to her. She thought he was better than this, but she knew now that she was wrong. Not just Derrick, but Odette was well.

Then something else came to her mind. Were they really doing this because they wanted to, or were they doing it because they were being forced to? She remembered that was the situation with Derrick. She was hoping this was the truth, but she had a feeling she was wrong.

Everyone went inside the cabin, and they made Anna sit in the chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Anna plainly said.

"Excuse me?" Derrick asked.

"Killing me. It's what I'm here for. Let's get to it."

"Oh, Anna. We have something else in store for you." Hans said as he pulled something out of his bag. He showed everyone the crystal.

"Do you know what this is, Anna?" Reuben asked.

"It's a crystal." Anna said, as if it was obvious.

"Yes, but do you know what type of crystal?" Hans asked, giving Anna a better look at it.

"Well, by the color, I'm going to guess a fire crystal?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Please, there's no need to be sarcastic." Hans replied.

"But you are right. It is, in fact, a fire crystal." Reuben said.

"How does it work?" Odette asked eagerly.

"Well, Anna, you remember when Elsa struck you in the heart with her icy powers?" Reuben asked Anna.

"Yes." Anna answered bitterly.

"Well, this is kind of like that. Only you don't freeze soild. Instead, you turn into a pile of ashes."

Derrick and Odette started to laugh along with Reuben and Hans.

"Okay. So, we are about to offer you a deal." Hans said.

"What kind of deal?" Anna asked.

"Well, we have been debating on whom we can use this crystal on. Now, we can use it on Elsa. If we are to use it on her, we won't bother you ever again." Hans said as Reuben crossed his heart.

"Or?" Anna asked.

"Or, you can take this crystal for your sister. We use it on you, and we will leave your sister alone." Reuben said as Hans crossed his heart.

"What sort of trick is this?" Anna asked curiously.

"No trick. We're serious." Hans and Reuben said with a serious tone in their voices and a serious look on their faces.

Anna thought for a little bit. It looked as if they were actually serious. It also sounded like something they would say too. A sacrfice is always required. But Anna was willing to do that if it was going to keep Elsa safe. She knew that Elsa had saved her lives so many times this week, and the least she could do was return the favor.

Even though this was probably going to cost her life, she was willing to do it.

_Love is putting someone else's needs before yours._

Anna remembered the words crystal clear. She could never forget them. She knew now she was ready to give up her life for her sister again.

"I'll take it."

"Hmm. That's what we thought." Hans said as he got the crystal ready.

"But you promise that no harm will come to my sister?" Anna asked.

"You have our word." Hans replied.

"Okay. Do it."

Hans started to rub the crystal until it started to light up. Soon, he could feel heat coming from it. Then, it rose out of his hands. He smiled when he realized that he had done it.

They crystal then lit up brighter and shot magic out; right in Anna's heart.

Anna let out a gasp at the impact it made. She started to gasp heavily. This was worse then when she was struck with Elsa's powers. She went to the ground in pain while everyone laughed with victory.

"We did it!" Hans said, jumping out and down with joy.

"Well done, brother. I knew we could do it." Reuben said, shaking Hans' hand.

"And as for you, Anna. You will be staying here. And the door will be locked." Hans said as he picked Anna of the floor and tied her to the chair. He put a gag on her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes.

"Yes. Let's go brother." Reuben said as he and Hans started to walk out the door.

"Hey! What about us? We helped you." Derrick said.

"Yeah. We were all in this together." Odette added.

"Well, plans changed."

"But you said if we were to work for you, you give us all the riches we wanted for our wedding since Alexander won't give them to us." Odette said, starting to get angry.

"Well, maybe we weren't telling the whole truth." Hans said.

"What are you talking about?" Derrick yelled.

"You two will be staying with Anna. Locked in here until she turns into ashes. But, since you won't have a key, it looks like you'll be in here forever." Hans laughed as he walked out the door.

"Oh, and Princess. There is no cure for a burning heart." Reuben said before closing the door and locking it.

Odette and Derrick couldn't believe what had just happened to them. They had been betrayed. They then started to think of how Anna felt when she was betrayed. They knew thay had to make it up to her.

They were going to find some way to save Anna if it was the last thing they did.


	33. The Solution

Derrick and Odette were determined to find some way to help Anna, but they didn't know how. They also had to figure out how to get out of the cabin, which they were locked in. Derrick immediately started to try figure out a way to unlatch the lock.

Odette knew she had to ask for forgiveness from Anna. She hoped that this would be a way to make up for betraying her. She walked over to Anna, and untied her. She removed the gag and blindfold.

Anna gasped and squinted her eyes when light shone in her eyes. She looked to see who had freed her. She became bitter when she saw it was Odette. She knew it wasn't right to be bitter, but she felt she actually had a right to be.

"You." Anna whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Unbelievable. Look, Anna..."

"Enough. I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't talk to traditors." Anna said planily.

"Anna, listen please. We were betrayed too. We know how you feel."

"No. You can never know how I feel."

"Maybe not exactly like you feel, but we do know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you thought was your friend."

"Yeah. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"It does. Anna, what we did was wrong, we admit it. We know that now. But, if you let us, I'm sure we can come up with some way to make it up to you."

"How?" Anna asked curiously.

"We will think of some way to save you. Then, we can put Hans and Reuben back in prison where they belong."

"How are you guys going to save me? You heard Reuben; there is no cure for a burning heart."

"Well, we'll think of something. We won't give up on you, Anna. I promise. We will find some way to get you out of here, and save you."

Anna thought of what Odette had just told her. She felt that she could trust her and Derrick. She had to. It may be the only thing that could save them, and her as well.

"All right. Let's think. First off, how are we going to get out of here?" Anna asked.

"I'm working on it right now." Derrick said as he continued to inspect the lock.

"Now second thing. How are we going to save Anna?" Odette asked.

"Question of the hour." Anna stated.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." Odette said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Okay, what was it that thawed your heart when it was frozen?" Odette started.

"Love." Anna replied.

"Well if love with thaw, then the opposite of love of hate, so... nah that won't work. That's ridiculous." Odette said.

"I wish Elsa were here. Maybe she would know something about these powers." Anna said.

Then, the moment was here. The solution was here.

"Elsa." Odette said, starting to think of something amazing.

"Powers." Anna said, starting to catch on.

"Ice." Odette added.

"Fire." Anna added.

"That's it! We need Elsa to strike you with her powers!"

"Since there is fire in my heart, the ice will melt, dimolishing the fire!"

"And the fire will dimpolish the ice, therefore, you'll be saved!" Odette finished.

"Odette, you're a genius!" Anna said as she hugged Odette. Odette hugged her back. They soon released each other, and Odette smiled at Anna. However, Odette's smile disappeared when she saw what was in Anna's hair.

"Anna, your hair." Odette said sadly, pointing to the right braid.

Anna looked to see what was happening. It was starting to turn black. She could remember when Elsa struck her, and her hair turned white. She let out a sad sigh at the sight of her now black strand.

"It's working fast. We have to hurry." Odette said.

"Got it!" Derrick shouted as he opened the door.

"Derrick, you did it!" Odette said as she ran over to him and kissed him. "Now, let's get out of here." she added as she and Derrick walked out. Anna followed close behind them.

"The horse is gone. We'll have to go by foot." Derrick said.

"Not necessarily." Odette said before she startd to whistle. It sounded as if she was trying to get an animal's attention. Soon, a black horse came to them. Derrick and Anna knew that this wasn't a good time to ask questions. Derrick got up on the horse, and helped the ladies up behind them.

"Anna, in case we don't find Elsa in time, I just want you to know that I am so sorry about what I did." Odette said.

"Yeah, me too. I never meant for things to be like this." Derrick added.

"I forgive you guys." Anna said with a smile.

"Y-you do?" Derrick asked.

"You guys are human. You make mistakes. And with guys finding a way to sae me has definitely earn my forgiveness."

"Thank you Anna." Derrick said before urging the horse on.

"Come on! Let's go find Elsa!" Odette shouted as they took off to the kingdom.

Anna was hoping that they would be able to find Elsa in time though. It seemed that the fire was working faster than ice did. She could feel it working.

Odette and Derrick hoped they would be able to find Elsa in time and save Anna, but they also hoped that they would be able to find Hans and Reuben, and bring them to justice once and for all.


	34. So Many Thoughts

Elsa woke up when she heard the brothers talking outside the hall. She remembered that Anna wasn't with her. She then remembered when Alexander said he would send people to start searching for Anna as soon as possible.

She quickly got out of the bed, and ran out to find Alexander. She was relieved when she saw Alexander talking to Matthew.

"Alexander!" Elsa shouted out as she ran to the brothers.

"Elsa. Good morning." Alexander greeted politely.

"Morning." Matthew added.

"Did you guys find anything?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"Nothing yet. But we're still looking." Alexander replied.

Elsa's head sightly went down in sorrow. Alexander noticed it.

"Hey. We're going to find her." Alexander said, lifting Elsa's face to see him. "Now, excuse me. I have to gather another search party." he added as he headed toward the gates of the castle.

Matthew and Elsa were silent for a moment. Matthew knew he had to try find some words to say to Elsa.

"How are you doing?" Matthew asked, placig his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Confused. My head and my heart keep telling me different things."

"What is your head saying?"

"It saying we should just give up because it's not worth the time if Anna's dead."

"Well, what is your heart saying?"

Elsa let out a sigh. "It's telling me to keep up the faith that we will find Anna. She's out there, alive, somewhere. It keeps telling me that she's alive and we will find her."

"What do listen to?"

"I don't know. I mean, what if Hans and Reuben have already killed her?"

"But what if they haven't? Maybe she's still alive."

"I just hope so." Elsa replied.

"Matthew!" Alexander called from the gates.

"I guess I have to go. Elsa, don't worry. I promise you, we will find your sister." Matthew said before running to his brother.

* * *

><p>Elsa decided the least she could do was just go back to the room. She sat on the bed, and starting to think.<p>

_Give up, Elsa. You'll never find her. And even if you do, there's a chance that you will find her dead._

_Keep the faith, Elsa. She's alive out there. You will find her. And soon._

_Hans and Reuben had the chance to kill her, and they took it. They got what they wanted._

_Maybe Hans and Reuben weren't able to kill her. Maybe she escaped. Maybe she's on her way back right now._

_Anna couldn't escape from them. They weren't working alone. She was so outnumbered._

_Maybe Derrick and Odette had mercy on her and let her escape without Hans and Reuben knowing._

_Or maybe Odette wants revenge for the relationship Derrick had with Anna, and Derrick wasnt revenge on Anna because she broke up with him._

Elsa made all the thoughts come to a stop. She knew all she could do was worry about her little sister.

Then, something brilliant came to her. She would go out and look for her by herself. Anna was her responsibility after all. She promised her parents she would always keep her safe no matter what, and that's exactly what she said she would do.

She could feel her powers starting to act up again. Snow started to fall on her. The room's temperature decreased rapidly. She could feel ice forming at the bottom of her feet.

She knew that she couldn't stay in the castle any longer unless she wanted to freeze it. She looked out thw window to see that a storm was starting from her powers. She tried her best to make it stop, but she was unsuccessful. She knew that it was no use. There was no way to stop it unless Anna was with her.

She then faced the door. She let out a deep breath, and went out the door. She looked around to see if anyone was close. When she saw the coast was clear, she headed to the gates. She was relieved when she saw she made it out of the gates without anyone following her. She had to do this alone.

She looked to see the storm was starting to get worse. She knew she had to find Anna as soon as she could, if she was alive. She knew that there was only one way to find out. But she knew she had to do it alone. This was her job, and she knew she had to face her storm.

She could still remember the storm she was making in Arendelle. She remembered that it stopped when Hans had told her that she killed Anna. Then she thought of what was able to thaw the entire kingdom: Love.

Elsa started to think about what she was doing. Was it worth it? What if Anna wasn't even alive? But what if she was? And she needed help?

Elsa wasn't sure what to think anymore. But she was sure that she had to stop thinking negative. It wasn't going to help anything. Thinking postive was going to help everything. She knew that for a fact.

She looked to the docks to see that all the water was already frozen. She felt the cold wind blowing on her face, but it didn't bother her. She saw snow blowing all over the place. All she could see was white.

She was afraid of anyone who would try to be out in this. Especially Alexander, Matthew and the search parties. But she pushed those thoughts aside.

She looked at the bracelet that Anna had given her.

"Don't worry Anna. I will find you."


	35. Shocking Truths

Derrick, Anna, and Odette could see they were getting closer to the kingdom. Anna could feel the fire working in her even faster. More of her hair had turned black. She was starting to worry that they wouldn't find Elsa in time.

Derrick could see as they were getting closer that he could see white. He wasn't sure what it was though. But whatever it was, it looked like it was getting worse as they got closer.

"Uh, girls." Derrick said as he pointed to thw white.

Odette and Anna looked to see what Derrick was talking about. Anna was in most shock with what she saw. She knew exactly what it was, and she knew why it was happening.

"What is that?" Odette asked as they came really close, and started to slow down.

"It's Elsa. That's her storm. She had the same one in Arendelle when she was frightened. She's worried about me. That's why she making this storm."

"What do we do? She could be anywhere in there, and we can't see a thing. I can't take the horse in there, it's too dangerous." Derrick said.

Anna could still remember everything that happened in Arendelle. She remembered when she made her way through the storm with a frozen heart. Even though she was so cold, she kept going. She figured she would be able to keep going with a burning heart. She felt hot, and the snow and cold wind could keep her cool until she found Elsa. And she was determined to find her, too.

"Well, I'm certainly not waiting here! I'm going to find my sister!" Anna said as she jumped off the horse and ran into the blustering snow and wind.

"Anna! Wait!" Derrick shouted.

"Anna!" Odette added.

But it was too late. Anna had already disappeared in the storm. Odette and Derrick weren't sure what to do. Then they knew that they either had to find Anna or Elsa.

"Derrick, let's go!" Odette said as she jumped off the horse and ran into the storm. Derrick followed behind her. They weren't sure that they would be able to find one of the sisters, but they knew they had to try the best they could.

The wind was so cold, it made Odette and Derrick's face numb as soon as they step foot in the storm. Snow blew all over, they couldn't see a thing. They held hands, afraid of letting go. They walked in farther, hoping to see any sign of hope.

* * *

><p>Anna ran through the snow with what strength she had left. She let out a small whimper when she felt pain from the powers acting up again. She then saw that all her hair had turned black. She knew she didn't have much longer. She had to find Elsa before it was too late.<p>

She felt as if her legs wanted to give out, and fall from underneath her. But she wouldn't give in. She knew she had to keep going. No matter how hard it was, she had to find her sister. That much was true.

She started to think of what Hans and Reuben had said to her when she was shot with the crystal. How they promised that they wouldn't bring any harm to Elsa. But was that too good to be true? Was this all part of a plan? Were Hans and Reuben looking for Elsa right now to kill her?

Anna suddenly felt a burst of strength come upon her. She continued to run through the storm, determined not to give up until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

><p>Elsa ran through the storm. She wanted to see if she was able to see if anyone was out in the storm. If there was, she would help them get to safety.<p>

Suddenly, she saw someone. Two people, actually. She ran closer to them to see who it was.

"Hey! You over there! Over here!" Elsa shouted, waving her arms.

The figures looked to Elsa and came running to her. Elsa was shocked when she saw who it was.

"Odette?! Derrick?!" Elsa shouted.

"Elsa! Thank goodness we found you!" Derrick shouted relieved as they finally came to Elsa.

"You two stay away from me!" Elsa said, stepping back.

"Elsa, listen to me." Odette started to say.

"Why should I want to listen to you? You're the one who betrayed Anna. And everyone else for that matter."

"Look, Elsa, we know what we did was wrong. And we are willing to suffer the consequences. But can you forget about that long enough to help us?" Derrick asked.

"Why should I help you? You guys want my sister dead." Elsa said as she faced away from the couple.

"Elsa, it's about Anna!"

"Anna? She's alive?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but she's in trouble! We have to help her. But we can't do it without you!" Odette tried to explain.

Elsa wasn't sure if she could trust them again. Why should she trust someone who's lied before? How did she knew if they were lying again?

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true!" Derrick said.

"No. I can't believe you." Elsa said as she started to walk away.

Derrick and Odette looked to each other. They weren't really sure how they could make her believe them. But they knew that Anna didn't have that much time. Odette then thought of something that would make Elsa believe them.

"Elsa, if you don't help Anna now, she'll die!"


	36. Found and Saved?

It seemed as if Elsa's world had come to a stop. Those words broke her in half. She couldn't believe that they were even said. But they may be true. She was so stunned, she froze in one place. She could barely even talk.

"What do you mean she'll die?" Elsa struggled to say.

"If you don't help her, she will." Derrick replied.

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked.

"Her heart is burning." Odette started.

"What?" Elsa asked shocked and with fear.

"She was struck with a fire crystal." Derrick said.

"Fire." Elsa muttered under her breath. She had actually remembered reading something about fire powers before. "There's no cure."

"No, but there is a way." Derrick replied.

"A way?"

"Yes. If you are to strike her in her heart with your powers, you will dimolish the fire." Odette said.

"And since the fire is so hot, it will melt the ice, therefore destroying both things and Anna will be saved." Derrick added.

"All you have to do is strike her before she turns into a pile of ashes." Odette finished.

"But I can't. The last time I struck her in the heart, it almost killed her. I can't go through that again."

"But Elsa, if you don't strike her, she will most defintely die." Derrick replied.

Elsa went into thought. She knew then that Derrick was right. There was more of a chance of saving her if she did strike her then if she didn't strike her. She said she was going to do whatever it took to help Anna, and this was one of them. She didn't want to do it, but she knew she had to.

"You're right. Where is she?" Elsa asked.

Derrick and Odette weren't sure how to answer Elsa. They weren't sure how to explain that they had lost her in the storm.

"Uh, well..." Derrick started to say.

"Well?" Elsa asked, starting to become impatient.

"We, uh, we don't know." Odette said, relieved that she was able to get the truth out of her mouth.

"Wait, you don't know where Anna is?"

Somewhere out in this storm." Derrick said.

"What?!" Elsa asked panicked.

"She went looking for you, and we were trying to find her and that's when we found you." Odette explained.

"Well, we need to find her now." Elsa said plainly.

"But you can't stop this storm. Since her heart is burning..." Odette tried to explain.

"That means she needs to stay cool. And this storm will do that." Elsa finished.

"Exactly." Odette replied.

"Well, the only thing we have to worry about is how we find her." Derrick said.

"We'll split up. You and Odette stay together. I'll go out on my own." Elsa replied.

"All right. Let's go find your sister." Derrick said as Elsa started to run in the opposite direction. Derrick and Odette started to run in some direction. They could barely tell what direction they were going.

* * *

><p>Anna continued to struggle through the storm. She was starting to lose hope of finding her sister. She was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.<p>

"Elsa! Where are you?!" Anna called out as loud as she could. She was hoping she would see or hear something in response.

She felt another sharp pain from the fire powers. She tried her best to ignore it and keep going. She knew she didn't have much time though.

"Elsa." Anna weakly called out again. She was almost heartbroken when she didn't see anything in front of her or beside her. She let out a small weak sob, for she was afraid that no one could hear her.

* * *

><p>Little did Anna know that someone did hear her. Her sister had heard Anna's cries for her.<p>

"Anna!" Elsa called out. She started to follow the direction of the cry. She was hoping that she was getting closer to finding her little sister. Elsa had trouble seeing through her own storm. Although she hated to do it, she knew she had to make it stop so she could find Anna.

She let out a breath, closed her eyes and the storm came to a complete stop. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was successful in stopping the storm. She looked around to see if she could see anyone, preferably her sister.

Soon enough, she did. She was able to see Anna a few feet away from her. She smiled relieved at the sight of her sister still alive.

"Anna!" Elsa called out to her little sister, hoping she would hear her.

* * *

><p>Anna gasped when she heard her name. She looked foward to see it was who she hoped it was. It was her sister.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna said as she used all her strength to run to her. She could see Elsa running to her as well. But suddenly, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it. She felt all the powers working in her now. She was so weak, she couldn't even walk.

Elsa stopped when she saw Anna stop. She then became frightened when she saw Anna clentching at her heart in pain. She knew then exactly what was happening. And she wasn't about to let it happen either. She started to run to her again.

Anna was ready to fall to the ground in weakness. "I love you, Elsa!" she shouted as her legs gave out from under her.

Elsa heard what her little sister's last words were, and she was wasn't going to let them be her last. "NO!" Elsa shouted as she shot powers out of her hands, hoping she would hit Anna. She heard Anna let out a scream, and saw as she fell to the ground backwards. She didn't move or respond. "Anna!" she shouted as she ran to her little sister. She knelt down to her and cradled her in her arms.

Her hair was black, and she was so warm. Elsa was hoping she would get a respond, but she didn't. "Anna? Anna?"

"Elsa!" Elsa heard her name being called. She then looked to see it was Odette and Derrick. They ran to the sisters and knelt next to them. They looked to Anna, and was afraid of the worst.

"Is she..." Odette tried to ask.

"I don't know." Elsa replied.

Elsa was afraid it was true when she got no response from Anna. Her baby sister was dead. Or wasn't she?


	37. Love Conquers All

Elsa waited for something from Anna. She could remember when they were younger when she had hit Anna with her powers in the head. She waited for a response, and all she saw was a streak of her hair turn white. She could also remember what words she had said to her.

"You're okay, Anna. I got you." Elsa said as she held Anna closer. She then let out a small sob and a tear.

Anna's hair slowly started to turn back to its normal color. She also started to cool down. Elsa hardly noticed though. Anna then fluttered her eyes open, letting out a few coughs.

Elsa gasped with hope, and then relief when she realized who had coughed. She looked to see her little sister looking up to her.

"Elsa." Anna said relieved, smiling at her sister.

"Ohh, it worked." Elsa said with so much relief in her voice.

"You saved me." Anna said.

Elsa didn't understand Anna at first, that is, until she thought about it more. Anna wasn't referring to the fact that she had just decided to save her. But the fact that it was her powers that had saved her. The powers she thought could never be used for good ended up saving the one she loved the most.

"Yeah, I did." Elsa replied.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said.

Elsa let out a small chuckle. Anna then took her right braid and showed it to Elsa. Elsa formed a watery smile when she looked at it. She knew exactly what Anna was meaning. She hadn't hurt Anna at all. There was no white; it was totally normal.

Elsa let out more small chuckles with Anna before bringing her up for a tight, loving, protective hug. Anna returned it just as tight. She was so happy to be in Elsa's arms again. It made her feel so safe. Anna was also relieved to be in her sister's arms because of the fact that she was afraid that she would never see her again.

Elsa held Anna so tightly. She was afraid of ever letting her little sister out of her arms again. She thought that if she did let her go again, she would never find her again.

"Oh Elsa. I thought you'd never find me." Anna said, trying to choke back a sob.

Elsa tried her best to choke back a sob as well. She held Anna tighter, hoping to make her feel more secure. "I will always find you, Anna." she said before placing a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"That is so sweet. I might cry." Odette said as her eyes started to water. Derrick suddnly brought Odette in for a loving embrace. Odette hid her face in Derrick's chest as Derrick placed a small kiss on the top of Odette's head.

"How sentimental." a voice suddenly came from behind.

The group gasped when they recognized the voice. They all looked to see that they were right. It was in fact, Hans.

"I agree brother." Reuben replied.

Odette hid in Derrick's chest again in fear, but then she knew she had to brave for everyone. She stood straight in front of the evil brothers. "You."

"Yes. Well, well, well. Look who's still alive." Hans said as he looked to the sisters on the ground.

"Stay away!" Elsa shouted as she still held Anna. Anna then pulled away from Elsa, but Elsa still held her arm. "Don't worry, Anna. No one is going to get hurt."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Reuben said as he pulled out another crossbow. He had stolen it from the castle. Hans had also stole another sword. Reuben pointed the bow at Elsa.

"Hey! We had a deal." Anna shouted.

"Yes, yes we did." Reuben replied, lowering his weapon.

"What? Anna, what is this about?" Elsa asked confused.

"When I was taken by them, I made a deal with them. If I was to be struck with the crystal, they wouldn't bring any harm to you. They gave me a choice. You could get struck with it, or I would take it for you."

"Anna, you took that crystal for me?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"But I also believe it meant that you were suppose to die." Hans replied.

"Probably." Anna replied.

"But since you didn't, I guess that means the deal is off!" Hans shouted as he pulled his sword out and raised it over the sisters.

"Hey!" Anna shouted as she rose to her feet and pushed Hans to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted frightened.

"If you want Elsa, you will have to go through me first." Anna said firmly.

Hans chuckled evilly. "With pleasure." he replied as he rose up to his knees and rose his sword over Anna. Anna knew she couldn't fight back. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the sword to hit her.

"Anna, no!" Elsa shouted helplessly, extending her hand out. Elsa shut eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to her precious little sister.

"Anna!" Derrick and Odette shouted.

"HEY!" another voice came out from behind them. Hans immediately recognized it. It was his oldest brother, Alexander. "Caught red-handed trying to kill the princess." he said as he came up next to Hans. He took the sword and threw it to the ground. He then walked over to Reuben and took the bow out of his hands.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and looked to see that she was still alive. She let out a sigh of relief. She had come so close to death again, and managed to live. She formed a smile when she heard Alexander's voice.

"Guards! Arrest these men and take them to the dungeon." Alexander said as two guards put cuffs on Hans and Reuben's wrists.

Elsa crawled over to Anna and lifted her head up to face her. She formed a smile when she saw that Anna was in a state of relief. She then grabbed Anna for a tight embrace.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna replied, returning the embrace.

"You girls all right?" Alexander asked, kneeling down to the sisters.

"Yeah, we're okay. Great timing." Elsa replied.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Alexander replied with a proud smile.

Alexander watched as the sisters continued to embrace each other. "If I saw correctly, I think I saw Anna ready to give up her life for you."

"Yeah, she was." Elsa replied as she released Anna.

"You're one brave princess, Anna. The bravest one I know." Alexander replied.

"Anything for my sister. She saved my life several times this week, and I had to repay her somehow." Anna replied, looking to Elsa.

Elsa smiled to her sister who smiled back. "Well, Anna, it looks like we can finally go home."

"Yeah, I guess we can." Anna replied as the sisters stood to their feet. Alexander did the same thing.

"Well, I have some matters I need to discuss with Derrick. And later Odette, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Alexander." Odette said as Derrick and Alexander walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Elsa, with that whole discussion we had yesterday, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I never meant any of those things. After I saw what Anna has done for you, I can understand why you want to protect her so much. I hope there is a way you'll be able to forgive me." Odette said.<p>

"It's okay, Odette. I forgive you." Elsa replied politely.

"Really?" Odette asked shocked.

"Yeah." Elsa replied.

"Thank you so much." Odette said as she quickly hugged Elsa.

"Odette? Odette? Odette!" Odette heard her little sister calling her. She looked to see Alexandria running to her.

"Alexandria!" Odette called as she opened her arms for her little sister. Alexandria crashed into her older sister.

"Oh, Odette. I was so worried about you. When you didn't return after nightfall, I thought that something terrible had happened." Alexandria cried in her sister's arms.

"It's okay, Alexandria. I'm okay. I'm all right." Odette said gently.

Anna and Elsa watched as the sisters hugged each other. Anna suddenly felt Elsa's loving arm around her, pulling her close.

"I love you, Odette." Alexandria said sobbing.

"I love you, too, Alexandria." Odette replied soothingly.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said, looking to her older sister.

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa replied with a big smile, stroking Anna's cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead. Anna suddenly warpped her arms tightly around Elsa. Elsa did the same in return.

All the sisters embrace each other tightly. There wasn't one doubt in anybody's mind that they were loved most by their sister.


	38. Formal Apology

The sisters had returned to the castle. They had watched the guars put Hans and Reuben where they belonged: the dungeon. Hopefully, they were to stay there.

The sisters then wandered the halls, waiting for Alexander to finish his discussion with Derrick.

"I hope Alexander doesn't put Derrick in prison. He doesn't deserve it." Odette said.

"He has to do what is right, Odette." Elsa replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's true.

Elsa? Can we talk? Alone?" Odette asked.

"Umm..." Elsa said with hesitation. She then looked to Anna.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa. I'll be fine." Anna said.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Hey, Hans and Reuben are in prison. They can't hurt me. Don't worry about me."

"But..."

"Elsa, really. I'll be okay." Anna replied, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"If you're sure...?"

"I'll be in our room, waiting for you. Don't worry. I'll be all right." Anna said before placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "I'll see you when you're finished with Odette." she added before walking to the room.

Elsa sighed as she watched Anna walk off.

"Alexandria, I want you to stay in the castle. I don't want you going home alone."

"Why?" Alexandria asked curiously.

"Because anything can happen to you. I don't want you to get hurt or kidnapped again. I want you here, where I know you're safe. Do you understand, Alexandria?"

"Yes, Odette." Alexandria replied.

"Okay." Odette said as she hugged Alexandria. Alexandria returned the hug tightly. The sisters soon released each other and Alexandria decided to head to the library.

"Wow. You're just as protective as I am with Anna." Elsa said.

"Older sister's instincts, I guess." Odette replied.

* * *

><p>The two older sisters then walked into another room, and Odette closed the door.<p>

"Elsa, I know I told you this before, but I need to formally apologize about what I said to you about Anna."

"Odette, really, it's okay."

"No, it's not. What I said nearly got you and Anna killed. And what I did... it would've killed Anna if it wasn't for you."

"Why did you join Hans and Reuben anyway?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Because they said they would make mine and Derrick's dreams come true. I feel that Derrick and I are meant for each other, and I never want to lose him. Hans and Rueben said that they could make that possible. They could give us the riches to get married so that we would stay together."

"I guess that sounded amazing to me, but I never thought about the lives that were being put at risk for it. But it was because I let my feelings get in the way that Hans and Reuben almost killed Anna, and almost got away with it."

"Then, they ended up betraying us. It was all a lie. I should've known it all along. But I was so selfish, so stubborn to see the truth."

"Is that all?" Elsa asked.

Odette was afraid that Elsa was going to ask that. She didn't want to tell her, but she knew that it was best to tell anyway.

"Reuben told me a threat."

"What kind of threat?"

"That he was going to kill Alexandria!" Odette said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "If I didn't work for them, they would kill her. I can't afford to lose my sister. She's the only family I have left. And I love her so much." she said as she turned away and started to cry quietly.

"Hey. I know what that's like." Elsa said as she gently placed her hand on Odette's shoulder. "It's the same way with Anna. She's the only family I have left, and I love her more than anything."

"You know what it's like."

"Yeah. Odette, did Derrick know about this?"

"No." Odette whispered with a shake of her head.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because Reuben said he would've killed him. I can't lose Derrick too. I love him, and he loves me."

"Oh. That's why you went along with them. Because you didn't want to lose Alexandria, the one you love most."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Elsa, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't have them kill Alexandria. She's all I have left. If I was to lose her, I, I don't know what I'd do. She's everything to me." Odette sobbed.

"I feel the same way with Anna. That's why I do whatever it takes to keep her safe. And that's what you were doing with Alexandria. You did whatever it took to keep her safe."

"But me protecting Alexandria almost killed your sister."

"But it didn't. Anna was saved. She's okay."

"You mean you really forgive for everything that I did?"

"Yes. And now that I know the truth, I can't see why I can't forgive you. You were just doing whatever it took to keep the one you loved safe. I actually really proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not a lot of people are willing to do anything to keep the ones they love safe. You were willing to go through anything to do that."

"Yes. I was willing."

"That's what a good older sister should always do for their little sister."

"Thanks, Elsa. You're the greatest." Odette said as Elsa hugged Odette. They soon released each other. "Anna's lucky to have you as a sister."

"And Alexandria is lucky to have you." Elsa replied with a smile. Odette replied with returning the smile.

Elsa then walked to her room, where Anna was waiting for her.


	39. Sisterly Talk

Anna waited patiently for her sister. She smiled when she saw Elsa walk into the room and sat next to her.

"So, what did Odette want?" Anna asked curiously.

"We just talked about what happened, and she wanted to formally apologize to me."

"Really? So everything she said about me wasn't true?"

"Yes. She also told me the real reason why she and Derrick were working for Hans and Reuben."

"I heard it was because they promised Odette and Derrick that they would give them all the riches they need to get married."

"Well, that was part of it. Actually, that was Derrick's reason."

"So, what was Odette's?"

"Reuben had threatened to kill Alexandria if she didn't."

"What?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yeah. She said she didn't have a choice. She couldn't lose her sister. She is all she has left, and she loves her more than anything in the world."

"Sounds like us."

"I know. That's what I told her. I told her that I knew exactly how she felt. Always wanting to protect the one you love most, and doing whatever it takes to do that."

"Sounds like she was just in a bad situation. Did Derrick know about that?"

"No. Odette said she couldn't tell him because Reuben said that if she did, he would kill him too."

"So, she really didn't have much of a choice."

"Yeah. I just hope she'll tell Alexander that, and maybe their punishment won't be as bad."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

The sisters grew silent for a moment.

"Anna, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, Elsa. Anything. What is it?"

"You really took that fire crystal for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, because I love you. I couldn't afford for you to get hurt, or killed. I had to do something."

"But, Anna, that crystal could've killed you."

"I know. But I couldn't have you die. You had saved my life so many times since we got to the Southern Isles, and I guess I had to think of some way to show you how much it meant to me."

"Anna, that's what sisters are for. I'm suppose to protect you."

"Exactly. And I'm suppose to protect you. It's comes with being a sister, even younger."

Elsa knew that Anna was right.

"Elsa, you risked your life to save me several times. You came back special for me to make sure I was safe. You could've went back to Arendelle where you would be safe, but you chose to stay. Even with all the dangers, you still stayed for me. And it ended up saving my life, again."

"Anna, I didn't have a choice. I made a promise to keep you safe, no matter what it took. No matter the dangers."

"But Elsa, it wasn't your battle to face. It was mine."

"Anna, it wasn't yours to face alone."

"Maybe, but..."

"Anna, no matter what, I have to protect you. Even if it's not my battle, I still have to be there for you like you are always here for me."

"I guess, just being sisters, we both face battles together."

"Yes. Battles should never be faced alone, but together. As a family." Elsa replied, taking Anna's hand in hers and gripping it tightly.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna said as she hugged Elsa. Elsa returned the hug. She didn't mind Anna hugging her all the time. It actually comforted her. It reminded that she wasn't alone anymore. She had her little sister again. She was alive, safe, and in her arms.

Anna hoped Elsa that she always hugging her, but hugging Elsa made her feel secure and safe. It reminded her that she had Elsa, and she wasn't about to leave her anytime soon. Elsa brushed away Anna's bains and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Anna smiled after that. She could finally be happy with the fact that the people who wanted her dead were in prison and couldn't get to her anymore. And, she always felt happy with Elsa anyway.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna suddenly said.

"For what?" Elsa asked counfused.

"Everything. Protecting me, saving me, being here for me."

"It's just what I'm suppose to do."

"Hmm. I love you so much." Anna said as she held Elsa even tighter.

"I love you more than anything, Anna."

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"When can we go home?"

"Well, I can make arrangements for us to leave first thing tommorow morning."

"Good. I just want to get out of here."

"Me too."

"And I miss Kristoff."

"Oh. I'm sure he misses you too."

"I just hope he doesn't think that Derrick and I are back together."

"Well, he'll find out you aren't with him when we go home and jump into arms and kiss him." Elsa said with a small chuckle as she released Anna.

"Well, that's true." Anna chuckled lightly. "But I was glad I was able to with you. If wasn't able to be with you, I would've gone crazy."

"I would too, Anna. When you were sent here on accident a while back, I missed you so much, I thought I was going to go crazy."

"I know how you feel."

"But I was mostly worried that something terrible would happen to you. Especially with Hans."

"But, we don't need to talk about that. It's in the past. Nothing happened to me, and I returned home safely."

"You're right."

Anna formed another smile.

"I'm glad to see you're smiling again."

"Well, thanks to you, I can again. I can finally be happy with the fact that the people who want me dead can't get to me at all."

"Let's just hope it will stay that way."

"Well, as long as I am with you, I know that everything will be okay." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa again.

Elsa smiled and placed another kiss on Anna's head.


	40. Thank yous, Welcomes, and Goodbyes

The next morning, a ship had been arranged for Anna and Elsa to go back home to Arendelle. The sisters were so relieved to be able to go home. Anna was mostly excited because she was going to see Kristoff, the man she missed so much.

Anna, Elsa, Odette, Alexandria, Derrick, Alexander, Matthew and Joseph headed to the docks. Anna and Elsa were surprised of all the people who wanted to see them off.

"Well, Anna, this is it. We're finally going home." Elsa said.

"Thanks you ladies for coming to my coronation. It really means a lot to me." Alexander said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for helping me protect Anna from Hans and Reuben." Elsa replied.

"Well, I wanted to show you that you could trust us with protecting your sister. And also, it's what a good king is suppose to do."

"Well, I know that you'll make a fantastic king." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna."

"Anna, thanks for saving my life." Alexandria said.

"You're welcome, Alexandria. It was the least I could do." Anna replied.

"Yes, thank you for saving my sister. You have no idea how much it means to me." Odette replied.

"And Odette, thank you for helping Anna. I don't think you'll never know how much it means to me." Elsa said.

"I think I do." Odette replied, looking to Alexandria and smiled. Alexandria smiled back.

"Derrick, thanks for helping me." Anna said.

"Anna, I'm so sorry I betrayed you. I never meant..."

"Derrick, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Thank you." Derrick replied with a smile.

"Unfortunately, Odette and Derrick will have to face circumstances for what they did." Alexander said.

"We understand." Elsa replied. "Matthew, Joseph, I also want to thank you for helping me and Anna." she added.

"You're welcome, Elsa." Joseph replied.

"It was the least we could do." Matthew added.

"Elsa, thanks for being able to forgive me." Odette said.

"It's not a problem. One can't hold a grudge against someone forever." Elsa replied.

"Well, I think we've said all the thank yous and welcomes that we need to say." Alexander chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose. Thank you again Alexander, for everything." Elsa said as she gave Alexander a quick hug. "Matthew, thank you for making me feel welcome here." Elsa said as she hugged Matthew. "You too, Joseph." she added as she hugged Joseph. She looked to Odette, who suddenly hugged Elsa.

"Thank you, Elsa." Odette said.

"No, thank you Odette." Elsa replied as she released Odette. Elsa then went on to hug Alexandria and Derrick.

Then, it was Anna's turn to say goodbye. "Thank you, Alexander, for keeping us safe." she said as she hugged Alexander. "Matthew, thanks for your help with everything." she said as she quickly hugged Matthew. "You too, Joseph." she added as she hugged Joseph. Anna then went on to hug Alexandria.

"Thank you again for saving me." Alexandria said.

"You're welcome." Anna replied as she released Alexandria. She then hugged Odette.

"Thanks again, Anna, for saving my sister and forgiving me." Odette said.

"It's no problem." Anna replied as she released Odette. Anna then faced Derrick. She hesitiated with hugging him at first, but soon, she finally hugged him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Anna." Derrick said.

"You too, Derrick." Anna said as she released Derrick. "And I wish both of you well. I hope you guys will be very happy together." she said to Derrick and Odette.

"Thank you." Odette and Derrick replied.

"Well, Elsa, you ready to go home?" Anna asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elsa replied as she linked arms with her little sister.

"Thanks you guys again, for everything." Anna said as she walked onto the ship with Elsa. As soon as they were on the ship, they waved goodbye to their new friends.

* * *

><p>Soon, the docks were out of sight. Anna and Elsa stopped waving after that. Anna then looked down and let out a sigh. This concerned Elsa.<p>

"You okay?" Elsa asked.

"It's just... I can't believe how many times I came so close to death, and still manage to live to tell about it. But none of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you." Anna said, looking to Elsa.

"Anna..."

"It's true. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be alive." Anna replied, looking back to the sea.

Elsa wasn't sure what to say. She looked down and let out a sigh. "We should've never come."

"What?" Anna asked confused, looking back to her oldest sister.

"If I would've decided not to come, your life wouldn't have been put in danger."

"Elsa, you can't blame yourself for this. I'm the one who insisted on going."

"But I still could've said no."

The sisters then grew silent for a moment. Then, Anna felt Elsa's hand on her shoulder.

"But, I guess we can't worry about that anymore. Because it's in the past, and we won."

"Well, I know I couldn't have done it without you." Anna replied with a small chuckle. Elsa smiled back. Anna suddenly threw her arms around Elsa to hug her. Elsa returned her little sister's unexpected hug. "I love you, Elsa."

"And I love you too." Elsa replied as she held Anna tighter. Elsa could hear Anna letting out a sigh of contenment.

The sisters were once again comforted by each other's embrace. Elsa was comforted with the fact that Anna was still with her, alive. Anna was comforted with the fact that Elsa was never going to leave her.

The sisters knew they were more then blessed to have each other.


	41. Welcome Home

The ship sailed smoothly all the way to Arendelle. The skies were clear, which was a huge relief for Anna and Elsa. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they finally reach the docks of their home.

Anna and Elsa literally ran off the ship onto the docks. They had never been so happy to be back home in Arendelle.

"We're home!" Anna shouted.

"Yes, we are." Elsa replied. "Let's get to the castle." she added as they both headed to the castle.

The sisters arrived to the castle. They walked in to see Kai and Gerda waiting for them.

"Your majesties! You're back!" Gerda said as she hugged the sisters.

"Welcome back, my ladies." Kai said bowing.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of all the duties while we were gone." Elsa said as Gerda released them.

"It was an honor, Queen Elsa." Kai replied.

"Anna! Elsa! You're back!" the sisters heard Olaf shout as he came running down the halls.

"Olaf! We missed you!" the sisters said as they gave their little friend a warm hug.

"I missed you guys too. It was so quiet without you guys." Olaf replied as the sisters released him.

"Hey, Olaf, where's Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff? The poor guy hasn't been himself since you left." Olaf said sadly.

"Aww, poor Kristoff. Do you know where he is?"

"The last time I saw him, he was in the stables with Sven."

"Thanks Olaf. I have to talk to him. I'll see you later, Elsa." Anna said as she ran to the stables.

"See you later Anna!" Olaf shouted as he waved with his little stick arms. "So, how was the Southern Isles?"

"It was nice, when Anna wasn't almost killed." Elsa replied.

"What?!" Olaf asked shocked.

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening." Olaf replied with a smile.

Elsa then explained their whole adventure in the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sven. You love carrots." Kristoff said, showing his friend a carrot.<p>

Sven refused with a grunt, and turning away from Kristoff.

"Come on, buddy. You need to eat something." Kristoff said.

Anna stood at the door, watching Sven and Kristoff. "I think he missed me."

Kristoff looked quickly to the door to see Anna standing there, smiling at him. He was speechless. Anna then walked in and Kristoff ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Not nearly as much as I did." Kristoff replied before pulling away from Anna, and placed a long kiss on her lips. Anna could hear Sven grunt as if he was disgusted.

"Hey now." Anna said, looking to Sven. Sven then ducked his head, leaving the couple to talk.

"So how was the Southern Isles?" Kristoff asked.

"Ugh! It was great at first, but that changes quickly when your worst enemies try to kill you several times." Anna said, rolling her eyes and walking around the stables.

"What? You mean Hans?" Kristoff asked shocked.

"And his brother, Reuben."

"Well I can tell they didn't succeed."

"Yeah. Thanks to Elsa. She saved my life more than once."

Kristoff then tried to find the courage to ask Anna something important.

"And with Derrick?"

Anna was afraid that Kristoff was going to bring up that subject.

"He has a girlfriend now. So, there can be nothing between us."

"Really? That's great." Kristoff said, trying not to show Anna that she was actually relieved.

"I told him that you and I were together, and that we were pretty serious."

"But he didn't like it?"

"Phtt! I didn't care what he thought. Whether he liked it or not, he's not my true love. You are."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that."

"And also, he may have betrayed me." Anna said shyly.

"Again?"

"Yeah." Anna replied with a nod. "But, in the end, he ended up helping me, so he have to face circumstances for everything that he did. Along with Odette."

"Wow. Sound like you've had quite an adventure."

"Yeah, it was such a great adventure that I may never go back there again."

Kristoff chuckled at Anna.

"Kristoff, Olaf said that you haven't been the same since I left."

"I just missed you. A lot."

"I missed you too. You know, a lot of the time, you were all that I could think about."

"Me too."

"Especially after what happened with Derrick, I just wanted to be in the arms of a man I knew I could trust."

"I hope you mean me."

Anna smiled at Kristoff. She then hugged Kristoff again. "Yes, I mean you."

"Anna, I will never ever hurt you like that. I promise."

"Hmm. I know you won't." Anna said happily.

Kristoff smiled and placed a kiss on Anna's head.

"I love you, Kristoff." Anna said.

"I love you, too, Anna." Kristoff replied, holding Anna tightly.

Elsa was then at the door, searching for Anna. She stopped herself from saying anything when she saw Anna and Kristoff hugging. She smiled and backed out of the stables.

"Welcome back, Elsa!" Kristoff shouted from inside the stables. Elsa then heard Anna laugh and she walked back in.

"Thank you Kristoff. Well, I can see you two are happy." Elsa said, looking to Anna who was still in Kristoff's arms.

"Yeah. It's nice to be in the arms of someone I know I can trust, and who loves me." Anna replied, smiling up to Kristoff.

Elsa then looked down as if she was ashamed that she wasn't like that. Anna noticed it and knew she had to rephrase what she said. "I mean a man, Elsa." she laughed as Kristoff released her and she walked into Elsa's opened arms.

Elsa laughed as she embraced Anna. Kristoff soon let out a small chuckle. He then watched the sister embrace each other. Elsa then motioned for him to join the hug. Kristoff then wrapped his arms around the sisters.

"I love you guys." Anna said.

"We love you, too, Anna." Elsa replied. Kristoff and Elsa smiled at each other, and held Anna tighter.

"Hey, I like warm hugs too!" Olaf said as he joined the hug. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all laughed lightly at their little snowman friend.

At last, Anna was truly happy, because she was in the arms of the ones who loved her most. The fact of knowing that none of them would ever betray her filled her heart with joy and relief. And the fact of knowing that all their love would never end just made it all the better.

**The End.**

**There you have it. A sequel to Frozen 2: Anna's Adventure.**

**Whew! Now this is officially the longest story I have ever wrote, but I enjoyed it.**

**I probably won't be able to write another story until the second week of December because I will be on vacation.**

**My next story will most likely be a re-doing of Frozen: The Incredible Journey.**

**Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing me and my stories!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
